Stereo Hearts
by BlackWidow10.27
Summary: G!P Quinn Fabray is the star quarter back and Rachel Berry is the head cheerleader. The two have been dancing around their feelings and sexual Tension for each other for far too long, it's time to make a move. A fluff story, not sure where this will go. Any ideas Private Message me.
1. Chapter 1

_Stereo Hearts_

'_If I was just another dusty record on the shelf,_

_would you blow me off and play me like everybody else?_

_If I asked you to scratch my back could you manage that?_

_Like yea fucked up, check it Travie, I can handle that'_

Quinn turned up the sound on her car radio as she drove down the road. The sound of her high definition base booming as she bobbed her head to the music.

'_If I could only find a note to make you understand,_

_I'd sing it softly in your ear and grab you by the hand'_

Quinn continued down the road until she came to her large two story house and pulled her car into the driveway, parking next to an unknown black luxury sports car. Cutting off the engine, Quinn grabbed her duffle bag that sat in the passenger seat next to her. She walked to the front door and let herself in, enjoying the coolness of that shot from the air condition.

"Quinn is that you?" Brittany's voice called from the top of the stairs.

"Yeah sis it's me." Quinn calls out. soon foot steps are heard and down comes Brittany clutching a rifle.

"The hell are you doing with my BB gun?" Quinn asks her sister as Brittany comes further down the stairs.

"I thought you were a robber," Brittany says innocently. "You scared Lord Tubbington and I so I grabbed your BB gun."

Quinn smiled in attempt prevent her from laughing at her sister's innocence.

"Don't worry it's just me." Quinn assured with a smile. "Whose car is in the driveway?" Quinn asked as she walked further into the large living room.

"Rachel's" Brittany answers making Quinn freeze and go wide eyed. "What?" Brittany asked not fully understanding as to why her sister was acting as such.

"Rachel's here?" Quinn asked.

"Yeah she's in my room using the bathroom why?"

"Britt why didn't you text me and let me know?" Quinn asked with her eyes still wide.

"Why did I need to?" Brittany asked. She looked at her sister who stood at the end of the stairs. Brittany tried her hardest to try and figure out exactly why her sister was acting as such.

'Think Brittany, what was it Quinn said a few weeks ago?' Brittany thought for a while, she squinted her eyes in deep thought until she remembered why Quinn was acting how she was.

"You have a crush on Rachel." Brittany finally spoke.

"No shit" Quinn spoke sarcastically. "I need to shower, I can't let her catch me all sweaty and… icky." Brittany moved out the way just as Quinn rushed up the stairs, blowing right past her. Brittany cringed as she caught a whiff of her sister's musky scent.

"Wait I still have your gun." Brittany called out as her sister rushed into her own bedroom and shut the door, it didn't take long for Brittany to hear the sound of Quinn's shower running.

"Who was that?" Rachel asked when Brittany walked back into her own bedroom still holding the BB gun.

"Quinn, she just got back from foot ball practice." Brittany sat down on the bed next to Rachel who was petting Lord Tubbington, otherwise known as Fatty- Mc fat- fat as Quinn referred to the cat as.

"On a Saturday?" Rachel raised an eyebrow.

"Well they do have that big game tomorrow," Brittany reminds. "The coach wants them to be in tip top shape." She picks up a magazine.

"Why didn't you tell me there was football practice?" Rachel pouted and folded her arms.

"Why would I tell you that?" Brittany asked.

"Britt, you know how much I enjoy watching Quinn's sweat glisten in the hot sun."

"Oh, sorry." Brittany mumbles.

A moment of silence passes, Brittany reads her magazine while Rachel played with Fatty Mc Fat Fat.

"Does Quinn ever talk about me?" Rachel questioned nonchalantly.

"Only if I say that you're coming over, or if she asks if you're coming over." Brittany says with her eyes fixed on the magazine which Rachel noticed is the same page that she's been on for the past hour.

"So what does she usually say when you tell her I'm coming over?" Rachel asked.

"She says, 'Really?' and then runs upstairs to like, get dressed or something."

"Really?" Rachel felt her cheeks warm up as she began to blush.

"Yeah, that's actually why she went to shower; she doesn't want you to see her all sweaty."

"Seriously?" Brittany nodded her head while keeping her eyes fixated on the magazine, on the same page.

"Which shocks me because she usually lounges around before taking a shower" Brittany tells.

"Mmm" Rachel grins at the thought of Quinn's sweaty body lounging around the house, with that charming smile plastered on her face as she plays a few games on the Playstation 3 that Quinn loved so much. She pictured Quinn playing with the stud lip piercing that sat right below her lower lip and in the center, something Quinn would do when she was completely focused.

"Hey Rach, what's this word?" Brittany sweetly asks while showing the magazine page to Rachel.

"Extremely" Rachel reads for Brittany.

"Oh" Rachel bites her lip when she realizes that this was why Brittany was staring at the same page for over an hour.

"I'm gonna go get some more juice." Rachel says as she pushes the fat cat off of her lap and grabs her cup from Brittany's nightstand.

Quinn had finished her shower, being sure not to take as long as she usually does but certain that it was long enough to be clean. She pulled on her boxers over her long and thick penis, then she pulled on a pair of jeans that hung loosely off her hips. After putting on a bra and her white tank top she pulled on a solid black short sleeve button down, leaving it unbuttoned.

"_I'm gonna go get some more juice" _Quinn heard Rachel say. Quinn quickly pulled on her ankle socks and sprayed a little bit of Axe Anarchy for her before rushing out of her bedroom where she ended up colliding with Rachel, almost knocking her over.

"Oh shit" Quinn cursed as she grabbed Rachel by the waist to prevent her from falling over. "I'm sorry Rachel."

"It's okay." Rachel assures as her hands fall on Quinn's strapping bicep in order to stable herself and not fall over. Quinn soon let go of Rachel after realizing that she was still holding onto her waist. Rachel also let go of Quinn's biceps and brushed a few strands of hair behind her ear.

Quinn took a moment to look at Rachel's choice of clothing, fitted boot cut jeans with open toed heels and a tight black v-neck. The scent that drifted from her skin was intoxicating, Quinn found herself silent begging for it to suffocate her.

"So, what's going on? I haven't seen you in a while." Rachel spoke as they made their way down the stairs and to the kitchen.

"You see me every day at school and during football practice." Quinn pulled out a slice of left over pizza from the fridge and put it the microwave while Rachel poured some juice into her cup.

"Well yeah but after all that it's like you disappear." She leaned against the counter while drinking some of the juice.

"Yeah I have been very busy lately, especially with this football tournament coming up." Quinn says calmly as she pulls the warmed up pizza from the microwave and begins eating. "We have to do something about that, we've gotta hang out."

"How about tonight?" Rachel calmly suggested.

"Tonight?" Quinn asks after swallowing the pizza.

"There's a banquet at where my dad's work, and I wouldn't mind having company."

"You want me to be your date?" Quinn questions.

"Well I don't see anyone else here charming enough." She smiles as Quinn's cheeks go bright red. "So how about it?"

"What's exactly happening at this banquet?" Quinn asked as she and Rachel take a seat at the table, sitting across from each other.

"Music, cheap wine, snails of platters, classical music and dancing." Rachel breathes out as if she was already annoyed with the banquet.

"You really sound excited to go to this thing." Quinn points out after devouring her slice of pizza all except the crust.

"Ah yeah I can't wait to be surrounded by dancing old people whose dentures are covered in what smells like spoiled cheese." Rachel says with a sarcastic smile and voice. Quinn looks at Rachel with a raised eyebrow.

"Damn girl." Rachel giggles as Quinn lets out a subtle chuckle. Rachel cocks her head to the side and watches as Quinn begins to play with chin stud piercing with her tongue, Rachel gently bites down on her lip and seductively narrows her chocolate brown eyes.

"Why Ms. Berry, I do believe you're making sex eyes with me." Quinn partially jokes.

"And if I am?" Rachel challenged with her flirty smirk. Quinn who couldn't come up with a counter just smiles and pushes her tongue against her chin ring.

Rachel's eyes stayed fixated on Quinn who grinning like a horny teenager that wanted to pounce across the table and do so much R rated things right there on the table. Rachel shuddered at the thought of Quinn gently kissing her neck and sucking on her plump lower lip until it became swollen and puffy.

"I don't have to wear a dress do I?" Quinn's sly and sluggish voice pushed through Rachel's thoughts.

"No, just something… courtroom- like." Quinn raised her studded eyebrow at Rachel's choice of words.

"Courtroom like? Really Rae that's how I should dress?" Quinn teased with a sly grin.

"What, that's what I usually say when I tell someone to dress formally but not too much." Rachel blushed and lowered her head to her cup of juice.

"Don't worry I know exactly what I'm going to wear." Quinn lied. She had absolutely no idea as to what she wanted to wear, she wanted to impress Rachel but she didn't want to look like a fool while doing so. "What time is this little gathering?"

"It starts at 7 but just pick me up at 8." She stood from the table and put her cup in the sink.

"Why eight?"

"Well no one shows up to these banquets on time, not even the people hosting it show up on time."

"Uh," Quinn folded her arms while watching Rachel lean against the counter. "am I gonna have to take out my piercings?"

"I don't think so." Rachel answers.

"Sweet."

"Rachel what's taking so long?" Brittany's voice grows louder as she makes her way down stairs while carrying her cat. "I thought you were getting juice."

"I did I was just talking to Quinn." Brittany came into the kitchen still holding Lord Tubbington who hissed violently at Quinn.

"Keep Fatty Mc Fat Fat away from me." Quinn orders as she pushes the cat that just scratches at her.

"Lord Tubbington is not fat." Brittany defends her pet as she snuggle with the furry animal.

"You're right… he's morbidly obese." Rachel lets out a hearty laugh at Quinn's choice of words.

"This is why Lord Tubbington doesn't like you." Quinn just throws her hands up in defeat and stands from the table.

Rachel continues to laugh as Quinn walks into the living room and turns on her Playstation 3 and slips in the latest Modern warfare game.


	2. Chapter 2

**_Stereo Hearts_**

"Fuck!" Quinn cursed as she sat in front of the high definition plasma screen TV engulfed in an online game of Modern warfare, currently upset that she was just killed by another player that has been camping in the same spot for the majority of the game. "You think that's funny you little fucker?" Quinn spoke into her blue tooth that allowed her to talk to all the other players on the game.

"Quinn! Language!" Her mom called from the kitchen.

"Sorry." Quinn said, although Judy knew that she didn't mean it. Judy just rolled her eyes at the way her oldest tended to get engulfed into the game.

"That's right mother fucker that's why I just sniped your sorry ass!" Quinn shouted as she stood up in triumph as the words 'Victory' came across the screen and showed a replay of Quinn getting the winning kill.

"Quinn Fabray! What did I just say?" Quinn froze when she heard her mother shout once again, Quinn turned around to see her mom standing there with her eyes narrowed, her eyebrows arched to perfection and her hands on her hips.

"Shit" Quinn muttered low enough so that her mom wouldn't hear. Quinn and her mom stared each other down, Judy was silently scolding her oldest without uttering any words while Quinn stood there taking in the scolding; trying to figure out how her mom manages to scold them with just a look of the eyes.

"Turn off the game, and come help me in the kitchen." Judy speaks calmly to her daughter.

"Yes ma'am" Quinn quickly cuts off the game and puts it back in its case before she walks into the kitchen to help her mother with supper, enjoying the feeling of her nose being engulfed with her mother's cooking.

"Damn mom what's with all the food?" Judy quickly turns to her daughter and backhands her muscular shoulder.

"Language!" She scolds once again, Quinn just bids another sorry as she washes her hands and begins to dip pieces of chicken into the flour before placing them into the frying pan.

"Why are you cooking so much?" Quinn asks her mom whose taking her time shucking corn.

"Well since you're going out tonight and Brittany is going to hang out with Santana, I'm having a few friends over."

"Oh" Quinn mumbles as she begins playing with her chin piercing with her tongue as she concentrated on frying the chicken.

Judy looked over at her eldest daughter when Quinn went silent. She watched as Quinn toyed with her chin piercing as she began cooking. Her eyes looked at the two studs in Quinn's ear and the four small silver hoop earrings on her right cartilage; and then looked at the green eyebrow piercing.

"I wish you wouldn't do that to your body." Quinn threw her head back in annoyance as her mom began ranting about her piercings.

"Mom" Quinn groaned.

"God gave you a good body; I don't know why you insist on poking holes everywhere." Judy continued. "Next thing you know you're gonna pierce you penis."

"Mom! Come on let's not go there." Judy giggled at her daughter before changing the subject.

"Okay alright moving on. You ready for the game tomorrow?"

"As ready as I'll ever be." Quinn pulled out the fried chicken and placed them on a platter before putting some more chicken in the frying pan.

"You nervous?" Judy puts the corn in a large pot of boiling water before moving onto the rice.

"Well yeah, there's gonna be a whole bunch of recruiters at the game, as well as all the other games. That and this is a tournament to compete for the state championship."

"Don't worry Gummy bear you'll do fine" Judy assures. "Just think of it as a regular Friday night game like you always do."

"I will, I just really want to win and possibly get a scholarship." Quinn spoke truthfully.

"You'll do fine Gummy don't worry." Judy smiles at her kid.

"Thanks mom." Quinn smiles back. "I gotta go get dressed and pick up Rachel." She turns to the sink to wash the flour off of her hands.

"Oh yeah what are you wearing to that thing anyways?" Judy asked as she took over the chicken.

"Well Rachel said to wear something Courtroom like." Judy raised an eyebrow at her. "Yeah I said the same thing too." Quinn says as she dries off her hands and walks through the living room and up the stairs.

Quinn wasn't exactly sure what she should wear, she had a magnificent amount of clothes but she couldn't find anything to wear. She wanted to make sure that it would impress Rachel and that she wouldn't make a fool out of herself.

While standing in front of her closet contemplating on what to wear, she hears her cell phone goes off; she picks up her phone and looks at the caller i.d, smiling brightly when she sees Rachel's picture and name pop up on the screen.

"Hey what's up?" Quinn greets as presses her phone to her ear and holds it between her ear and shoulder as she begins to pull out clothes.

**"_Not much, just making sure you remember to pick me up."_** Rachel's voice pushed through the cell phone and into Quinn's ear.

"Of course, I'm getting dressed now so I should be there in like 20 minutes." Quinn spoke as she continued looking through her large closet.

**"_Please I know how long it takes you to get dressed." Rachel playfully scoffed. "First you have to pick out what to wear and make sure that the stitching in the shirt matches the stitching in pants, then you spend almost an hour gelling your hair into that jagged thing that you do."_**

"Oh please Ms. I don't know if this perfume matches my shoes." Quinn joked back.

**"_Hey, the smell of perfume and the type of shoes are highly important for an event like this."_**

"Yeah whatever" Quinn speaks huskily into the phone making Rachel bite her lip.

**"**_**Anyways I will let you get dressed."** _

"Kay I'll see you soon." Quinn says then soon hangs up the phone. "Argh!" Quinn lets out an annoyed groan as she throws another shirt on her bed.

"Rachel hurry up and get dressed before we'll late." Hiram says as he comes to the entrance of Rachel's bedroom while fixing his tie.

"Dad we're already an hour late." Rachel says with a roll of her eyes.

"Well I don't want to be later." Hiram speaks. "Is Quinn still coming?"

"Yes Dad."

"Well hurry up and get dressed." Hiram says as he walks off leaving Rachel to get dressed.

Closing the door, Rachel slipped out of her dark purple robe that she put on after her shower and pulled on her dark blue one shoulder dress that stopped just above her knees and hugged her hips thighs and her plump ass.

"This'll drive my Quarterback crazy." She whispered to herself with a gentle smile.

She moved over to her Vanity and began applying her makeup, she gently applied black eye liner, mascara and eye shadow making her chocolate eyes pop out and shine brighter than they usually do. She slips on her dangling diamond earrings and then grabbed her black Givenchy heels and slipped them onto her Pedicured feet.

"Rachel Quinn's at the door." Hiram informed as he opened the door half way. "And she looks very dashing tonight." He says with tease in his voice.

"I'm coming." She says as she applies her vanilla flavored lip gloss to her plump lips. Once she finished she brushed her hair back but made sure there was still some hair nearly covering her eyes. She picks up her Channel perfume and sprays some on her wrist then rubs her wrists together, she them sprays her neck and then her cleavage in hopes to get Quinn to pay attention to her busty area.

After grabbing her silver clutch purse and slipping in her cell phone she exits her room after turning off the light.

"I really don't think that the Saints have a chance this year." Leroy spoke to Quinn.

"No way, the last time they won the Super Bowl was just plain luck, they won't win again this year." Quinn assures. Rachel smiles as she listens to Quinn and her daddy engage in a discussion about football, something Leroy loves to do with Quinn; which is one of the reason why Leroy was ecstatic when Rachel said that Quinn would be joining them for this evening.

"Are you going to this year?" Quinn asks Leroy.

"Of Course. I want to take Hiram and Rachel but they're the divas in the family" Quinn chuckles. "You wanna go?"

"Really?" Quinn asks with that sluggish voice that sends chills all up and down Rachel's spine.

"Yeah, we always go to the state where they're holding the game; Rachel and Hiram stay at the hotel while I go enjoy the game and an ice cold beer." Leroy smiles at the thought.

"Hell yeah" Quinn smiles in agreement.

"Great, you can room with Rachel and all I need to do is call the hotel and airlines to let them know."

"Sweet."

Finally deciding to make her grand entrance, Rachel begins walking down the stairs at a slow and graceful pace.

"Hey Quinn" She speaks when she gets to a spot on the stairs where she was sure Quinn could see her.

"Whoa" Quinn breathed out as she took in the sight of Rachel's vibrant presence. "You look incredible" Rachel smiles at Quinn's complement as she finally reached the end of the stairs and approached Quinn.

"Flatterer. You look very handsome as well."

After fight herself with what to wear Quinn finally settled for a dark purple button down shirt tucked into her black slacks that still hung loosely on her hips, purple Nike high tops that looked fresh out of the box. She had on a black tie that sat snug yet loosely around her neck; her blond hair was gelled and jagged as she usually wore it, and she had on her famous purple M.V.P ring which just completed the outfit.

"Well you did say to dress courtroom like." Quinn reminds with a sly smirk.

"Courtroom like?" Leroy asks with his hands in his pockets.

"Her words not mine." Quinn chuckles out.

"Okay are you guys ready to go?" Hiram asks as he fiddles with his watch in attempt to get in his wrist properly.

Quinn silently let a sigh of relief when she realized that really wasn't too casually dressed, granted Hiram wore a dress shirt and tie but he still looked 'court like' as Rachel would say. Leroy wore a short sleeve pink polo shirt with the buttons undone and white polo jeans.

"Yes sweetheart we were just waiting for you." Leroy tells as he helps Hiram with his watch.

"I wish you wouldn't wear such casually clothes to this event." Hiram complains as they walked towards the door.

"If they don't like it they shouldn't invite me." Leroy says as he holds the door open to let everyone out then proceeds to lock the door. "And you're just jealous that me and Quinn will be the best looking ones in there."

Quinn and Rachel let out a laugh as they walk towards Quinn's white Cadillac cts, Quinn holds Rachel's hand as she helps her into the passenger seat, then shuts the door.

"Nice car Quinn." Leroy compliments as he walks over to his own car.

"Thanks, I named her Leslie."

"I named mines Harper." Leroy smiles while opening the door to his black SUV. "Just follow us to venue."

"You got it." Quinn gets into the car and starts it up, enjoying the soft purring sound Leslie made.

"I can't believe you actually named your car." Rachel snickers as she pulls on her seat-belt.

"It's how you have a special connection with your car." Quinn explains as she's about to put the car in drive.

"I know you're not about to drive without a seat-belt." Rachel says calmly.

"I don't usually put one on."

"Quinn, do you know how many people died from not wearing seat-belts?"

"Do you know how many people died from taking a poop?" Quinn jokes. Rachel just back hands her shoulder. "Okay jeez, I'm putting it on." She pulls on her seat belt then puts the car in drive and backs out of the driveway and following Leroy's SUV up the road.

"Do you mind if I turn on some music?" Rachel asks.

"Yeah sure go ahead." Rachel presses the on button just as Quinn remembers something. "No wait-"

'_Just let me give you real street shit,  
to rap in yo' shit with  
Recline yo' seat rewind this heat  
Keep bouncin up and down these streets'_

Quinn blushed as the sound of Busta Rhymes voice pushed through the speakers on full blast and jumps to turn down the sound. Rachel jumps slightly from the sudden loudness but then looks at Quinn in amusement.

"I totally forgot that was on." Quinn slyly defends as she picks up her i-pod that's connected to the radio and hands it to Rachel.

"Who knew you were a Busta Rhymes fan?" Rachel teases. "You always seemed like a punk rock type of person." She begins scrolling through Quinn's thousands of songs.

"Oh I still love my rock, but sometimes I wanna mix it up a bit." Rachel nods her head in agreement.

"I know what you mean," She continues to scroll through the music until she comes across a song she knew would have the affect she wants to have on Quinn.

'_You've been waiting so long  
I'm here to answer your call  
I know that I shouldn't have had you waiting at all  
I've been so busy, but I've been thinking about what I wanna do with you'_

Rachel looks over at Quinn with her eyes only, enjoying the fact that Quinn was blushing deeply. Quinn didn't dare look at Rachel, she knew why Rachel was playing that song and it shocked her that Rach was attempting to be so bold.

Deciding that it was time to see how flustered Quinn was, Rachel decided to engage her in conversation.

"So Quinn how's football?"

"It's um… uh, it's boner pretty good. I mean it's going, it's going good. I didn't mean to say boner… I don't have a boner." Quinn stutters. "Not that I can't get it up, I can get it up pretty good actually but I don't have a boner."

Rachel raised an eyebrow in mock confusion.

"I see" She says before placing Quinn's i-pod in the cup holder and smiling in victory.

The ride to the venue was silent except for the sound of Cassie's voice that pushed through the speakers. When they arrived to the venue they were greeted by the valet parkers, after Quinn handed her keys to the valet parker she and Rachel were approached by Leroy and Hiram.

"Now Rachel do you promise to be on your best behavior?" Hiram asks his daughter who nearly rolls her eyes.

"I promise to try."

"I don't want a repeat of last year's banquet." Hiram continues.

"What happened last year?" Quinn asks.

"Last year Rachel convinced everyone that everyone at the banquet was having an affair." Leroy laughed out, Quinn raised an eyebrow at Rachel who just smiled and nodded her head in confirmation while Hiram rolls his eyes and sighs while looping his arm through Leroy's.

"How did you do that?" Quinn asked.

"It took a lot of convincing." Rachel says. "I can be very persuasive when I want to." Quinn shuddered when Rachel's voice dripped down to a subtle seductive voice.

"Well it won't happen again or else no Cheerios practice for a month am I clear?" Hiram threatens in attempt to sound serious.

"Calm down Hiram, even I don't take you seriously." Leroy speaks as he leads Hiram inside.

"I mean it." Hiram says while letting Leroy tug him inside.

"Well let's go." Quinn says as she sticks out her arm to let Rach loop her arm through.

The two walked into the extravagant building, the smell of perfume, peppermint and food floated throughout the building and tangoed together to create a surprisingly sweet and tangy aroma.

Quinn quickly learned that Rachel was correct when she said that there would be old people with spoiled cheese smelling breathe. Quinn also chuckled when she saw escargot otherwise known as snails on a plate being carried throughout the party. Just as the champagne platter came around, Quinn grabbed a hold of two glasses.

"Well you weren't lying about the snails." Quinn sly sluggish voice grabs Rachel's attention after sending chills of desire up her spine.

"They taste as bad as they look." Rachel informs as she takes a glass from Quinn's hands and take a delicate sip.

"You've tried it before?" Rachel nods her head.

"And then I accidentally spit it into someone's purse." Rachel blushes after she admits her innocent crime.

'That's gross." Quinn playfully cringes.

"Please you'd do the same thing."

"You're wrong… I would aim for someone's champagne glass." Rachel lets out a giggle at Quinn's words.

"Oh yeah? Do it." Rachel challenges as she grabs an escargot and hands it to Quinn.

"Eww it's all squishy" Quinn complained as she took the boiled snail into her hands.

"Just put in your mouth and chew quickly." Quinn shoves that boiled insect into her mouth and swiftly chews, feeling as if she were chewing a small balloon.

"God this is disgusting."

"Ah well if it isn't Ms. Rachel Berry." An overly skinny and tall man walks over to the two. He had his pink bottom lip slightly poked out, one hand rested behind his back while the other held onto a champagne glass. Quinn's eyes went wide and she nearly laughed at the way the wealthy man looked, noticing this Rachel nudged Quinn in her toned abs.

"If it isn't Mr. Marlon" Rachel speaks with such politeness.

"How are you tonight dear, still cheerleading are you?"

"Yes, hopefully it will get me a scholarship at the college of my choice." Rachel tells while Quinn continues chewing.

"And what college is that dear girl?" Mr. Marlon asks.

"I'm not certain but some place in New York."

"Marvelous choice." He smiles before turning his attention to Quinn who hasn't said anything to the man. "And what about your friend, is she a cheerleader too?"

"Dude I'm a quarter back." Quinn speaks while still chewing.

"Oh, you play football?" He asked while Quinn just nods her head.

"That's me the kick ass quarter back." Quinn smiles with her chest poked out in pure pride. Rachel smiled at the taller girl, she knew just how proud Quinn would get when people would come across the topic of her accomplishments.

"You're the eldest Fabray child." Mr. Marlon points out. "How's Russell?"

Rachel's eyes went wide when she heard Mr. Marlon mention Quinn's dead beat father, she looked at Quinn and watched as Quinn's mood completely shifted from pride to fury in a matter of seconds.

"I wouldn't know I don't see him." Quinn spoke through a clenched Jaw.

"I heard about what happened" Mr. Marlon continues. "Such a shame,"

"Yeah it is." Rachel felt herself grow intimidated when she saw the look on Quinn's face; it was the scolding look that Judy Fabray had to almost always give Quinn.

"I'd like to propose a toast." Quinn quickly spit the chewed up snail into Mr. Marlon's champagne glass then let off a smile.

"Quinn-" Rachel started.

"To the new generations," He lifted his chewed up snail infested champagne glass. "and the old generations, here here."

"Here here" The crowd repeats as they take a sip of their champagne. Quinn looks at Mr. Marlon and watches as he drinks all of his champagne and walks off with a content sigh.

"That's right drink it all." Quinn mumbles as she watches him walk off.

"Quinn you are so evil" Rachel chuckles while sipping her drink.

"One of my many charms." Quinn flirts as she gulps down the drink as if to say that she needed that extra boost after talking to Mr. Marlon.

The two grew silent, not really knowing exactly what to do. Quinn wanted to make a move, but after Mr. Marlon brought up her dead beat father she didn't fell all that bold enough to make that move. Rachel knew this, she could see the sudden change in Quinn demeanor even though she had gotten a thrill out of messing with Mr. Marlon. She knew Quinn wouldn't make that move, so she decided to.

"C'mon lets go dance." Rachel speaks as she puts down her Champagne glass and takes Quinn by the hand.

"Wha- dance right now are you sure?" Quinn lightly blushed.

"Oh what's wrong Casanova, scared you might step on my feet?" Rachel teases as she drags Quinn to the dance floor where everyone else is dancing.

"Me scared? You must not know Rach, I'm a master at the Salsa." Quinn spoke as took Rachel's hand into her and placed her other hand Rachel's waist.

"Well let's just see how much of a master you really are." Rachel challenged as she spun away from Quinn, every one made a circle around the young teens as they began to dance.

Quinn began tapping her foot to the beat of the music, getting ready to start the dance, Rachel twirled around, easily moving her hips to the beat as it picked up; she moved to Quinn and placed her hand on her muscular shoulder while still moving her hips to the beat. Quinn took Rachel's hand and began moving with her once the beat fully began.

The people looked in amazement and began clapping their hands to the beat as the two continued to sway vibrantly to the music. Leroy and Hiram smiled and chuckled at the two, enjoying how comfortable the two seemed with each other as they sensually grinded against each other.

Everyone watched as Quinn took Rachel's hand and spun her around in a series of circles and effortlessly switched hands while still jerking her hips from side to side. She stopped Rachel from spinning when Rachel's back was to her front, the crowd watched as the two began moving as one. While moving Rachel felt something poking into her ass, she smiled brighter when she realized that she was giving Quinn a hard on from all that gyrating.

They continued dancing together until they came to the part where they were side by side dancing to the music, Quinn looked at Rachel as she slowed down her moves to roll her hips to the song. Quinn knew that she had a raging boner, which is precisely why she was thankful that she chose to wear loose pants so that no one would notice it.

Quinn took Rachel by the hand and pulling her to where she slid under her legs. Everyone went crazy and continued clapping as Quinn grabbed her by the waist and helped her do a cartwheel and land softly on her feet. With a few more twirls Quinn pulls Rachel to her body, holding her gently by the waist while Rachel had one leg hitched up onto Quinn's waist with both of her delicate hands on either side on Quinn's face, the music ends and the crowd erupts into an applaud.

Rachel felt her heart beat quickly through her chest from being so close to Quinn, she treasured the way Quinn was holding her and the way Quinn was looking at her. She loved that way that Quinn took control during the dance, and the way that she made Rachel feel as if she were experiencing so many pleasure's all at once.

"Told you I was a master." Quinn sluggishly brags and quickly pecks Rachel's plump lips before letting her go and grabbing two champagne glasses.

"Amazing." Rachel breathed out as she took the Champagne glass. _'If that's how she makes me feel when we dance I wonder what it would feel like to experience an orgasm with her.' _Rachel thinks.

* * *

**Second part to the banquet is the next chapter might be up today since I have nothing to do.**

**The songs that played in the car: **

**Busta Rhymes- Break your neck**

**Me and You- Cassie**

**Go to my page and go to the link to see how Rachel and Quinn's Salsa dance looked and to see Rachel's dress.  
**

**_BlackWidow10.27_  
**


	3. Chapter 3

_Stereo Hearts_

"Quinn that was amazing, I dint know you knew how to Salsa." Leroy spoke as he and Quinn stood by the food table putting some food onto their plates.

"Brittany takes dance lesions and whenever she needs to put a piece together she comes to me."

"So you picked up a few dance moves," Leroy nods his head in amazement. "That was a very beautiful dance, you could see the passion dripping from you two; it's very hard to fake such thing." Quinn smiles.

"Rachel that was fabulous." Hiram smiles as he hugs his daughter. "Why didn't you tell me you two planned on performing a dance?"

"We didn't plan it, I asked her to dance at it just sorta happened." Rachel smiles out as they sit down at the clothed dinner table with their names sitting on a card in the middle of the table.

"Well you two looked very great."

"Thanks, it was nice." Hiram remains silent with a smile as he locks his hands together, puts his elbows on the table and rests his chin on his knuckles. "Dad what are you doing?"

"You like her."

"Oh god." Rachel rolls her eyes and gulps down the last of her champagne.

"Gosh this is so adorable." Hiram squeals. "It's like something out of a cheesy Hollywood movie, the head cheerleader falls for the star quarterback, this is just like a teenage dream."

"Dad please, if you love me you won't start singing." Rachel speaks seriously.

"If you want to remain a married man you won't start singing." Leroy says as he and Quinn come back to the table with their plate full of food, Leroy had a little of everything while Quinn piled on Chicken wings.

Rachel sits across from Quinn watching her devour a fried chicken wing after another, it was expected seeing as how she knew how much Quinn loved fried chicken wings. Rachel shifts in her seat and places her elbow on the table and rests her chin on her palm while watching Quinn's pouty lips, the very same lips that brushed against her own.

"So Quinn how's your mom?" Leroy asks as he begins eating his salad, he watches as Quinn swallows her food before answering.

"She's doing good, still nagging me senseless." Rachel giggles and Hiram chuckles.

"Well you know us parents can't go a day without nagging." Hiram states.

"Is she still having that barbeque after the game tomorrow?" Leroy asks.

"Oh yeah" Quinn nods her head. "There's no talking Judy out of her booming barbecue's after she's already paid for the hefty paper plates." The table laugh's at Quinn's words knowing that it was in fact true.

"Are you nervous about the game?" Rachel asked, watching as Quinn nods her head.

"Yeah, but not as nervous as how I was when I had my first game."

"Oh yeah I saw tha one" Leroy speak becoming more interested in the conversation. "You owned the field that night, what was the score again?"

"6 to 87" Quinn smiles, feeling her pride coarse through her as she recalled her first game.

"Even I must admit that was very impressive," Hiram states.

"Impressive is an understatement, Quinn broke the state records." Leroy speaks. "Just like at every other game she's had."

"Which is exactly why you shouldn't be nervous about tomorrow's game." Rachel reminds.

"Yeah Quinn don't worry about it, you'll do fine like always." Hiram encourages.

"Aww thanks." Quinn smiles, not noticing that she had some crumbs on her plump pouty lip. The table chuckles at Quinn's appearance, knowing that she doesn't know about the crumb.

"What?" Quinn asks as innocent as ever.

"You got something on your lip." Rachel smiles as she leans across the small table and gently brushes off the crumb with her thumb.

"Aww that's adorable." Hiram speaks with a bright smile.

"Dad" Rachel groans and Quinn blushes.

"Okay I'll leave you two alone." Hiram promised.

Soon Natasha Bedingfield's voice thrusts through the speakers and into their ears. Quinn realizes that it's the song 'Angel'. She watches as people make their way to the dance floor and pull their significant other closer and begin to sway to the music. Quinn looks at Rachel who is taking a sip from her champagne glass, wondering if she should just go for it.

'Dude, just do it.' Quinn thinks to herself. She stands to her feet and moves to Rachel, sticking her hand out.

"Umm… dance with me?" Quinn more so asks. The Berry men watch with shock, surprised that Quinn pulled the oldest move in the book but did it with such dignity and style.

"I'd love to." Rachel says with a smile as she slips her hand in Quinn's hand and stands to her feet, allowing Quinn to lead her to the dance floor.

They end up at the middle of the dance floor, Quinn places one hand on Rachel's waist and locks her other hand with Rachel's. Rachel places her other hand on Quinn's shoulder as they begin to sway slowly to the music.

'_If I could be your angel (Your angel, your angel)_

_Protect you from all the pain (From the pain ohh)_

_I'll keep you safe from danger (From danger, from danger)_

_You'll never hurt again… No more I'll be your_

_a-n-g-el_

_(Yeah yeah)'_

The two continued to move to the music, Quinn smiling down at Rachel, inhaling her subtle scent and loving it. For the first time that night Quinn fully looked into Rachel's chocolate eyes, felling a warm sensual feeling surround her when she did so.

"You look very gorgeous tonight." Quinn tells, her voice sluggish sly and husky in Rachel's ear.

"Only for you." Rachel whispers back.

"You two look very cute together." An elderly couple tells the two as they sway to the music as well. Quinn and Rachel smile at the couple, then Quinn looks back at Rachel who had closed her eyes and bit her lip.

"I wanna do something, but I'm afraid to." Rachel opens her eyes when Quinn speaks to her.

"What do you wanna do?" She watches as Quinn hesitates before speaking.

"I wanna take you into my arms and kiss you." She says making Rachel's breath hitch.

"Quinn wait." Rachel turns her head away when Quinn leans forward to kiss her.

"What's wrong?" Quinn questions, almost scared that Rachel really doesn't like her the way Quinn likes her.

"If you want to do this you have to prove to me that I'm not just some booty call or a spring fling. I want you show me that this is for real." Quinn listens. "I've wanted this for a long time and it would really hurt me if it turns out that you just want to get into my pants."

"I don't want to get into your pants. Well I- I want to sleep with you but… I mean who wouldn't? You're very gorgeous… but that's not all I want to do I want to show you that I can love and care for you like no one else can."

Rachel cocks her head to the side and slides her arms around Quinn's neck, touched by the taller girl's words; knowing that It wasn't easy for Quinn to open up but touched that she would make the attempts to do so.

"I think I would really like that?" Rachel whispers just as Quinn's arms wrap around her waist and pulls Rachel closer.

"So with that being said, is it okay if I take you into my arms and kiss you?" Quinn asks while trying to suppress her furious case of the blushes. Rachel lets out a giggle and nods her head, Quinn leans down and softly presses her lips to Rachel's, pulling Rachel's bottom lip in between her own lips.

'_If I could be your angel (Your angel, your angel)_

_Protect you from all the pain (From the pain ohh)_

_I'll keep you safe from danger (From danger, from danger)_

_You'll never hurt again… No more I'll be your_

_a-n-g-el_

_(Yeah yeah)'_

Their tongue's tango soon becomes a fight for dominance, a fight that Quinn proudly looses because in the end she really did win. Rachel's nails run across the back of Quinn's neck while her other hand rests on Quinn's chest as she cocks her head to another side to enjoy the tangy kiss.

"Oh look at those two." Hiram smiles as he and Leroy look over at Quinn and Rachel as the two continued to kiss.

"I was wondering when Quinn was going to make her move." Leroy smiles as he looks at his watch. "Oh and look, its 11:58. If I remember correctly you said it would take Quinn until midnight or when she drops Rachel off home, and I said that Quinn would make a move before midnight."

"Babe-"

"Pay up" Leroy orders with a smile as he holds out his hand. Groaning, Hiram pulls out a fifty dollar bill and places it in Leroy's hand.

"Thanks baby." Leroy smiles and shoves the money in his pocket. "Lets go dance."

'_Tell me what you wanted me to do  
I'll make you great to be a man  
With a woman who can stand  
With every promise given  
Making vows to please her man _

_If I could be your angel (your angel, your angel)  
Protect you from the pain (from the pain, oh)  
I'll keep you safe from danger (from danger, from danger)  
You'll never hurt again (no more)  
I'll be your  
A-N-G-E-L  
A-N-G-E-L  
I'm gonna be your A-N-G-E-L  
A-N-G-E-L  
_

_I'll be your angel'_

Next Day

"Keep that damn cat out of my room!" Quinn shouts as she carries that hissing and scratching cat into the living and throws it on the couch next to Brittany.

"Quinn don't do that you could hurt him." Brittany says with her angry face as she holds her pet.

"Well tell Fatty Mc Fat fat to stay the hell outta my room and we won't be having this problem."

"You're just jealous because mom said that I could have a cat and you can't have a parrot." Her sister teases.

"I don't want a parrot I want a puppy and mom says I can get one for my birthday thank you very much." Quinn says with her hands on her hips.

"You can't get a dog!" Brittany shouts while jumping to her feet. "I have a cat, what would happen if your dog eats Lord Tubbington?"

"Well look at the bright side sis, if my dog eats Fatty Mc Fat fat then I won't have to feed him for a while because he would have eaten all of your cats fat." Brittany gasps and covers her mouth just as Judy Fabray walks into the house carrying two brown grocery bags with Santana Lopez right behind her carrying two other bags. The two stop to watch the two siblings go at it, both knowing that it had something to do with Brittany's cat as all their arguments do.

"Just keep him away from-"

"You cant have a do-"

"I don't even know why we have that thi-"

"You can't have a dog I have a-"

"Mom!" The two kids shout at the same time and look to their mother who was just waiting for them to hurry up and call for her to tell the other that they're right and the other is wrong.

"Quinn what did you do?" Judy asks as she hands the bags to her oldest daughter.

"Wha- mom I didn't do anything," Quinn began as Judy placed her fists on her hips rolls her eyes knowing that another argument was coming. "Listen, I was-"

"He threw Lord Tubbington!" Brittany hops off the couch and walks over to the two.

"I didn't throw him I tossed him" Quinn defended. "Tell her to keep Fatty Mc Fat fat out of my room."

"Tell her she cant get a dog" Brittany demanded.

"Quinn don't throw things, Brittany keep Lord Tubbington out of Quinn's room; Quinn stop calling the cat fat, Brittany your cat is fat stop feeding him so much, Quinn you wont get a dog if you don't behave yourself." Judy says in one breath before going into the kitchen.

"Fine"

"Alright then." The two say and go their separate ways, leaving Santana alone by the door.

"Why hello Santana how are you? I'm fine thanks for asking." Santana speaks when she realizes that her friends aren't gonna say hello to her.

"I'm sorry San" Brittany apologizes as she walks back over to Santana and gives her a hug.

"It's fine" Santana hands the bags to Quinn who came from the kitchen over to Santana.

"C'mon lets go to my room." Brittany says as she picks up Lord Tubbington and drags Santana up the stairs.

"So Quinn how was the banquet?" Judy asks as she goes through the mail that she picked up on the way in.

"Oh it was good." Quinn says hoping her mom would accept that as an answer, but you should know that her mom enjoys bothering Quinn with things like this.

"Just good?" Judy raised an eyebrow. "You came home by midnight, I know it had to have been better that just 'good'"

Quinn's mind flashed back to the previous night, remembering the tender kiss good night that Rachel gave her.

"Judging by that love sick grin on your face something did happen." Quinn smirks and begins toying with her chin piercing with her tongue.

"I kissed Rachel." Quinn sluggishly admits.

"You lie" Judy says.

"No really I kissed Rachel" Quinn insists. Judy stares at her daughter for a while before realizing that Quinn was telling the truth.

"Finally decided to man up huh?" Judy teases with a grin. Quinn just chuckles at her mother's words.

"Yeah ma I manned up." Quinn smiles.

"Well I'm happy for you. Now I won't have to watch you stare at her longingly every time she comes over." Judy says while walking out of the kitchen.

"Dude" Quinn complains.

It was almost time for the game, Quinn had to get there early to run some drills, Brittany and Santana had to get there early to go over routine.

Quinn was in the locker room pulling on her gloves when everyone gathered around her to listen to the pep talk that she would always give. She finished pulling on her black bandana to keep her hair down and picked up her helmet before opening her mouth to speak.

"I know you guys are scared shitless right now, just like me; but we can beat these guys. All we need to do is go out there and play like this is a normal Friday night game." She turns to a few points at them. "But I swear to god, if either of you fumble the ball I will put you on laundry duty for the rest of the season. You're not gonna fumble, we're not gonna loose. We're gonna go out there, win and look good while doing it!"

"Yeah!" The boys shouted as they began getting riled up.

"We're gonna go out there and them know that McKinley is on top and that they will forever be the bottom bitch!" The guys shouted in approval. "Let's go out there and kick some ass!"

"Yeah let's go!" Puck shouts as he and Sam follow Quinn out of the locker room along with all the other players.

"Nice Pep talk there Twitch." Puck says as he nudges Quinn's shoulder. "I think they're ready"

"I hope so man cause I swear I'm bought to puck and shit my pants."

"Oh, Dude don't do that." Sam cringed at the thought.

"Let's go McKinley lets go *clap clap*, Let's go McKinley lets go *Clap clap*"

"Let's go boys!" Quinn shouts as she begins running through the tunnel followed by the rest of the players. They continue running and bust through the large banner that the cheerleaders were holding.

The crowd went wild as they saw the foot ball team run out onto the field. Quinn walked over to the coach for the huddle up, still feeling her nerves uneasy and bouncing all over the place.

"Fabray!" Quinn turns around and sees Rachel standing there in her cheerleading uniform, looking mighty sexy if Quinn would say so herself. Rachel walks over to Quinn, grabbing her by the jaw and pressing her lips to Quinn's; allowing their tongue's to fight each other for a while before they pulled apart.

"Win this thing huh?" Rachel playfully orders before turning and walking off.

Quinn watches her, getting that look in her eyes when she is determined. Thanks to that boost that she so desperately needed, she was now eager. She was soon surrounded by her players.

"Alright boys" She pulls on her helmet and snaps it shut. "Let's go make trouble."

Rachel looked at the score board, 28- 42, She looked back at the field and saw that the opposing team looked exhausted and run down while Quinn's team looked like that were just getting started. Rachel continued to watch as the opposing team threw the ball to another player and watched as Quinn jumped up into the air and intercepted the torpedoing ball.

"Interception by McKinley's Quarterback!" The announcer, who just so happens to be Jew Fro, shouts. "She's going straight for the touchdown!"

"C'mon Quinn" Rachel shouted along with everyone else as they watched Quinn across the field. They watched as Puck blocked anyone who attempted to tackle Quinn from her blind side, Sam as well, clearing the way for Quinn to run into the touchdown. They cheer once again when they kick the football into the field goal successfully.

The game continued as the 4th quarter was coming to an end. The opposing team had managed to tie the game, this fact making the fans of McKinley nervous. The foot ball team huddled up around the coach awaiting her orders.

"Okay guys good game, but we need this point to win." Coach Beiste shouts over the roaring crowd.

"Coach I- I don't think I got another play in me." One player says as he holds his leg, feeling the effects from being sacked.

"Damn."

"Coach don't worry we got this, I'm sure I can get it to the touchdown and leave no time for them to try and make a comeback." Quinn states.

"I don't know Fabray, we got like 2 minutes."

"That's all I need." Quinn says. The coach bites her lip in thought, wondering if they should risk it or just go into overtime. 'What the hell' The coach thought.

"Okay Fabray, strut your stuff." Coach says. Quinn smiles and walks back onto the field and stands in between Sam and Puck.

"What are you planning?" Sam asks.

"You'll see" She hands the ball to Sam.

"Dude I'm no quarterback, that's your job." Same reminds.

"Just past the ball to me." Quinn says giving him the ball.

"Puck-"

"Mario Go?" He asks.

"Mario Go." Quinn nods her head at puck and pulls on her helmet.

Everyone look at the field confused, trying to figure out why Quinn wasn't being the quarterback for this play. They watched as she and Puck moved to the far left before the play began, everyone grew quiet, obviously fascinated with how this play might turn out.

"Down set, Hut, hut hut!" Sam shouts making all the players move quickly.

If you were to blink at that very moment you would fail to see Quinn take off running, Puck keeping everyone off of Quinn's ass. Sam looks for Quinn, growing nervous as he keeps back up away from the opposing team. He finally sees Quinn and throws the ball just as he's tackled by the opposing team. The crowd watches as Quinn leaps into the air to catch the ball, she continues running, making the crowd begin to cheer as she runs to the touchdown.

"Fabray goes for the touchdown!" Shouts Jew Fro as he watches with anticipation just like everyone else.

Quinn continues running, seeing that the touchdown is right in front of her, and that wasn't the only thing. One of the opposing team's team member was coming straight for her, she was going to be sacked and that would make them go into overtime… unless. Quinn continued running or more so sped up, just as she was close enough to the player she did the unthinkable…

"Oh my God!" Shouted Jew Fro.

The crowd went insane when they watched Quinn do a front flip over the opposing player, they watched as she landed in the touchdown and stuck the landing just as the buzzer went off signaling the end of 4th quarter and the end of the game.

"Did you see that?" Jew Fro shouted as he did a replay on the score board. "Well folks it's obvious that McKinley has won the first game for the State Championship Tournament which means they are still in the running!"

Quinn held onto threw down the foot ball and was lifted into the air by Puck and some of the other boys. She took off her helmet and held it up in the air in victory, the cheerleader ran onto the field to join in the victory.

"Dude that was fucking insane!" Sam spoke when they finally put Quinn down, everyone still cheering a patting Quinn on the back.

"That was fucking sick." Quinn smiles as pounds fists with Sam.

"Dude for a minute I thought you were gonna get sacked." Puck spoke with his smile.

"Me too man, that fucker came out of nowhere."

"That was one hell of a Fabray Finale" Coach Beiste says.

"Fabray Finale I like that." Quinn says.

"If you keep playing like that, then we'll defiantly win this tournament." Coach says. "Hit the showers!"

"You got it."

"Quinn!" Rachel calls as she pushes her way through the smelly muscular boys in search of her girl.

Quinn pushed through the crowd as well when she heard someone call her name. She pushed past all the people that were slapping her on the back and saying nice win. She continues to push until she sees Rachel with her back to her still looking for Quinn.

Quinn rushes to Rachel, picks her up by the waist and spins her around.

"I won baby!" Quinn shouts while spinning around with Rachel in her arms who was giggling away.

"Quinn put me down" She orders while giggling furiously.

After getting dizzy Quinn puts her down. Rachel turns to face Quinn and wraps her arms around Quinn's neck, kissing her gently.

"I told you you'd win" Rachel smiles when Quinn wraps her arms around Rachel's waist and picks her up.

"I know" Quinn smiles.

"I'm so proud of you baby." Rachel coos while hugging her closely.

"I'm so hungry." Quinn speaks innocently making Rachel shake her head and giggle.

"Well go shower so we can go to the Barbeque"

"Alright I'll see you later." Quinn says while giving Rachel one last kiss before moving through the crowd and heading for the showers.

All the football players and cheerleaders arrived to Judy Fabray's home for the usual night time barbecue that she always held. The only adults present was Judy, Leroy and Hiram since according to Judy those were the only people who knew how to party; she would have invited Santana's mom who is her best friend, but sadly she had to go out on business which is why Santana was staying at the Fabray home until Friday.

"That was an amazing game." Hiram spoke as he helped Judy in the kitchen. "Quinn was fantastic."

"She was, I'm so proud of her" Judy smiles and looks at her daughter who sat with Puck and Sam in front of the large plasma screen TV playing need for speed. "I only wish her father could be here to see her."

Hiram gives off a sympathetic look when he hears the sadness in Judy's voice from the mention of her ex husband.

"Has he seen Quinn at all?" Hiram cautiously asks.

"Not since her 5th birthday."

"12 years?" Hiram asks astonished.

"It was horrible when he left." Judy begins. "Quinn was so young she didn't understand what was going on, it was difficult to get her to comprehend the situation. He told her he was going to the store to pick up a birthday present that he put on layaway, but never came back."

"That monster" Hiram interjects feeling rage arise in him. This was the first time he was hearing exactly what happened, everyone was careful not to mention it around Quinn as it is a delicate subject.

"Quinn would wait by the door for him to comeback, it got to the point where she tried to go look for him, that was when I knew I had to really sit Quinn down and tell her what's what. I really did not enjoy that conversation." Judy admits. "She just kept asking me why he left or why he didn't want her."

"Why did he leave?" Hiram asks silently.

"He said he didn't want a freak show for a child." Judy spoke and Hiram knew that she meant Quinn's penis. "He wanted to chop it off and have her as a girl, but I wouldn't let him. I told him that we would let Quinn decide if she wanted to get rid of it or not." Hiram nodded his head in agreement.

"Of course he didn't like that, we argued about it every day. Soon he stopped doing things with Quinn, acknowledging her presence; soon he stopped coming home."

"What about Brittany, isn't Russell her father too?" Hiram asks.

"No, Brittany was adopted when she was 8 and Quinn was 9" Judy explains.

"Oh, so Brittany never met Russell?" Hiram asked.

"Thankfully no, Brittany is a very clingy person, if she did she wouldn't have wanted him to leave and then I would've had to explain everything all over again." Hiram nods his head.

"Has Quinn ever asked about Russell?"

"She used to, but when she turned 10 she stopped talking or asking about him completely. She tore up all the pictures she had of him, and never spoke of him again." Judy takes a sip of wine before continuing. "That's around the time she became interested in football, piercings and tattoos. At first it scared me but her therapist says to let her express herself, children grow out of things much quicker if you support them."

"I really don't think all those piercings are phases." Hiram chuckles.

"Sadly they aren't," Judy chuckles. "But that's who my daughter is."

Quinn lay on top of Rachel placing sweet kisses on her plump lips as her hands roamed freely along Rachel's body. The two had managed to sneak away from the Barbeque, and slip into Quinn's room for some privacy, and since it was already okay for Rachel to spend the night with Brittany, they wouldn't have to worry about her father's coming upstairs in search of her to take her home.

Rachel pulls Quinn closer by the waist as they continue to kiss, their tongue's playing roughly with each other. Rachel's manicured hand tugged on Quinn's shirt, attempting to pull it off without breaking the kiss. Quinn pulls away long enough for her to remove her shirt and throw sloppily to the floor. Their kisses became more and more intense as Rachel ran her fingers over Quinn's abs, enjoying the throaty groan that Quinn let out. Quinn's lips moved to Rachel's neck, gently nibbling on the exposed flesh and moving lower each time she unbuttoned a button on Rachel's shirt.

Rachel arched her back and gently claws at Quinn's back when Quinn begins nibbling at her belly button which shockingly had a bellybutton piercing. Rachel moaned and bit down on her lip, shutting her eyes as Quinn moved lower to her jeans. Quinn unbuttoned them and slowly unzipped the zipper; she moved her lips back to Rachel's neck just as she inserted a finger in Rachel's clit.

Rachel's moans were covered when Quinn leaned down and overtook her plump lips. Quinn began thrusting her finger in and out of Rachel slowly since she did not want to bring her to an orgasm just yet. Pulling out her fingers when she feels Rachel become extremely wet, goes back to removing Rachel's button down shirt and her lacy bra. Quinn sits up on her knees with Rachel's legs around her waist and bits her lip at the sight of Rachel's bare upper body.

Leaning down, Quinn buries her face in Rachel's breast, enjoying the feeling and the scent. Rachel moans when she feels Quinn kiss in between her full breast. She runs her fingers through Quinn's short jagged hair as she moves her lips from between Rachel's breast to the side of her breast, sucking and biting gently but hard enough to leave a nice bite mark.

Quinn begins to push down Rachel's fitted jeans, wanted to be inside her. Quinn leans back and pulls at the jeans until they're completely off along with her lacy underwear. Rachel grabs a hold of the belt loops on Quinn's jeans and pulls her close enough to undo the button and zipper. Quinn's jeans are pushed down her hips, she shivers when she feels Rachel's thumbs brush against her flesh; and at the fact that Rachel is about to see her dick for the first time.

Quinn's Jeans and her invader Zim Gir boxer's are pushed down low enough for Quinn's erection to pop out and say hello. Quinn shimmied out of her pants and boxers, then pushed them to the floor with her legs. Rachel bits her lip as she moans at the sight of Quinn long and think member, and from the thought of it stretching her.

"It's so big." Rachel mumbles out.

"It's gonna hurt." Quinn quietly said.

"I know." Quinn waits a second before leaning down and kissing Rachel sweetly on the lips as a distraction to slowly push her penis into Rachel's warm pussy.

Rachel threw her head back from the feeling of Quinn's dick slipping inside of her and stretching her walls in order to fit.

"Fuck" Rachel cursed when she felt Quinn slip all the way inside.

"Sorry" Quinn apologized feeling slightly bad that Rachel was in slight pain.

"It's okay," Rachel assures as she pulls Quinn's head down for a kiss. Soon feeling bold enough, Quinn begins to slowly move in and out of Rachel.

"Ah" Rachel moans when she feels herself adjust to Quinn's size and feel pleasure overtake her.

Quinn soon sped up the pace, moaning as she did so. Rachel was not a virgin, but she was tight and Quinn loved it.

"Fuck" Rachel cursed as she wrapped her legs around Quinn's waist. She clawed at Quinn's back when Quinn hit her g-spot.

Quinn moaned gently when Rachel squeezed her walls around Quinn's Shaft and rolled her hips as she did so. Quinn grabs onto the headboard as she begins to pound deeply in and out of Rachel at slow pace. Pulling back to where the tip of her penis was at the entrance of Rachel's pussy and then pushed herself all the way in.

"Oh Quinn" Rachel moans. "Right there, don't stop" She moans making Quinn speed up the pace, going in and out of Rachel like a jackhammer , not daring to stop for she knew she was close and so was Rachel.

Quinn felt the familiar tighten of her nuts, and felt Rachel's walls clamp down on her shaft; it wasn't long until they both came and came hard. Quinn thrusts in and out of Rachel a few more times, helping her through her mind blowing orgasm. Soon Quinn pulls out and rolls onto her back, noticing that she had not gone soft, Rachel climbs on top of her.

"I'm gonna give you best orgasm you've ever had." Rachel says in a husky voice as she eases onto Quinn's dick, feeling herself being stretched in a new way.

"Fuck" Quinn curses as she places her hands on Rachel's hips to guide her as she rides Quinn, rolling and gyrating her hip and a quick yet subtle pace.

Quinn grips Rachel's ass and moves her hand up to her busty breast, squeezing them and toying with the nipples. Rachel arches her back and throws her head back as she lets out a moan. Quinn sits up and attacks the valley of Rachel's breast, Rachel's legs wrap around her waist as she continues to ride Quinn's enormous dick.

She claws at Quinn's back so hard that they both know that a mark was left, but neither of them care, their enjoying their moment of ecstasy. Rachel continues moving, feeling herself come closer to her second orgasm, her breathing becoming jagged and erratic as she attempted to speed up but Quinn gripped her hips to keep her going at the steady pace she was already going at so that the orgasm would be prolonged and much more amazing.

Rachel wrapped her arms around Quinn and nipped at her neck, the two continued to move until they stepped into the most amazing bliss known as their second orgasm.

"Oh Quinn" Rachel softly moaned when she came. Quinn continued thrusting in and out, letting Rachel's pussy milk him for everything until she finally pulled out. Rachel kissed Quinn as slowly pushed her back onto the bed, kissing her tenderly and sensually.

"That was incredible." Rachel says in a small voice as a single tear leaves her eye and rolls down her cheek.

Quinn smiled when she saw the tear, she was always told that if a girl sheds a tear during sex, then she was happy, content, satisfied and everything else that had to do with happiness. She whipped away the tear and kissed where the tear once was. Rachel pecks her lips once more before laying her head in the crock of Quinn's neck, her finger toying with Quinn's small silver chain around her neck before falling asleep, and Quinn soon following.

**For those of you that has read ch 2 then you know about the dance. Some say that it's not Salsa its Tango, you're wrong. If you go on my page and follow the link you will be taken to a video of two people doing the Salsa, and it clearly says that on the video. Tango is a sensual dance, with slow steps. Salsa is a sensual dance with quick steps.**

**Anyway, go to my page to see some clips that I used for the foot ball game, the interception and the winning touchdown.**

**Thank you those that have been reading and reviewing. Any Ideas leave me a message on my page and I will see what I can do.**

**BlackWidow 10.27**


	4. Chapter 4

_Stereo Hearts_

"Quinn knock it off I need to shower." Rachel squirms in Quinn's arms she continues to nibble and kiss at Rachel's neck, enjoying the wetness from the warm shower that fell upon them.

"You said you'd behave if I let you shower with me" Rachel says as she tries to finish washing.

"I lied" Quinn simply states, still holding Rachel and not letting her finish her shower.

"No shit. Stop it." Rachel tries to push Quinn away once again.

"C'mon baby, you know morning sex is the best sex; especially in a shower." Quinn speaks huskily as kisses at Rachel's ear.

"I don't care I need to shower." She wiggles from Quinn's hold thanks to the water falling upon them and turns away to let the water wash away all the body wash.

"You sure you wanna turn your back on me?" She couldn't see it but Quinn's eyes were fixated on Rachel's wet ass. Quinn easily lined her penis up with Rachel's ass, knowing that if she was going to then she would have to do it swiftly.

"What are you- Oh!" Her words were cut off when Quinn pushes her hardened member into Rachel's ass, groaning as she did so. "God damnit Quinn." Rachel tries to scold but moans it out.

Quinn turns them to face the shower wall for Rachel to hold onto. Quinn clutches Rachel's waist while trying to spread her legs with her own.

"Spread your legs." Quinn whispers, happy when Rachel does.

"You don't play fair." Rachel moans as Quinn bites on her neck and starts thrusting in.

"I know, that's why I always win." Rachel takes hold of one of Quinn's hand, pulling it over her yummy tummy and down to the spot that wants some attention as well.

The brunette throws her head back and moans when Quinn's fingers enter her throbbing center. Quinn continues thrusting into her from behind, moving quickly since she knows that they have to be to school soon.

* * *

Brittany stood in front of her Vanity mirror brushing her luscious hair, Santana lay in bed with her head sunken into the fluffy pillow and the warm comforter at her waist. She wasn't asleep; she had already brushed her teeth but didn't want to get dressed just yet so instead she was watching Lord Tubbington lay in his little pet bed, taking up the whole thing.

"Wow that thing really is fat." She mumbles with a grimace on her face, but it's quickly changed to a smile when Brittany turns her head.

"I thought you went back to sleep." Brittany says as she puts down her brush.

"No I'm awake." Santana says as she watches Brittany do her makeup. "Hey, do you know the name of that new girl?"

"The one from San Francisco?" Brittany asked.

"Yeah, what's her name?"

"JazmineTuiee" Brittany tells. "She has a kid named Elijah. She showed me a picture, he's so adorable right next to Lord Tubbington."

"Please don't tell me her kid is fat and fury." Santana lets slip.

"He is not fat and I wish you guys would stop saying that." Santana rolls her eyes and looks at the cat.

"Britt, your car takes up the whole cat bed."

"That just means he's comfortable." Brittany argues.

"Sweetie, your cat is stuck in the bed, half the time he can't even rollover"

"Sh," She orders making Santana raise an eyebrow. "Do you hear that?"

Santana climbs out of the bed and goes over to Brittany's door, slowly opening it. Soon she can hear what Brittany hears which is the faint sound of Rachel moaning in pleasure and Quinn letting out a series of the f word.

"Yeah I think we better stay in your room." Santana says as she closes back the door.

"Why who was that?" Brittany asks with an innocent face.

"Just Quinn." Santana averts her gaze from Brittany and begins to get dressed by pulling on a pair of jeans over her booty shorts.

"Well what's she doing?"

"Rachel" Santana states as she walks into Brittany's bathroom, just missing the look on Brittany's face.

* * *

Quinn pulled on a pair of faded blue jeans that hung on her hip loosely, a black leather belt and a white sports bra. She and Rachel had managed to finish up their shower with 30 minutes left to get dressed and head out to school.

"You're evil" Rachel states. "You know that right?"

"I know, it's one of my many charms." Quinn winks as she walks over to her closet to try and find a shirt.

Rachel had pulled on dark skinny jeans, knee high black leather boots and a white designer shirt. While putting on her eyeliner she saw Quinn's reflection in the mirror, and caught herself watching Quinn look into the closet in attempt to find a shirt to wear.

Rachel thought back to the first time the two met, she had thought that Quinn was the most obnoxious person she had ever met, and thought that she was insane for wanting to play on the foot ball team. All that changed in the 4th grade when Rachel was getting picked on for having two daddies, Quinn came out of nowhere to save her. Quinn pushed the boy down the big slide, making him sprain his wrist. The teacher was coming to see what happened so Quinn grabbed hold of Rachel's hand and pulled her away from the slide and over to the picnic tables.

Rachel's smiles deeply at the thought, and turns to Quinn who is trying to decide on whether or not to wear a button down shirt or a v-neck shirt. Rachel walks over to Quinn and wraps her arms around Quinn's bare waist, her lips gently kissing Quinn's shoulder.

"You okay?" Quinn asks softly as she places her hands over Rachel's.

"I was just thinking back to the time when you helped me in the 4th grade on the playground. Quinn chuckled.

"You mean when I pushed the kid down the slide?" Rachel giggled.

"Yeah." Rachel smiles. "That was when I realized that I had a crush on you."

"Really? I didn't have a crush on you until 9th grade. Before that I thought you had cooties."

"Cooties Quinn? Cooties? What are you eight?" Quinn laughs at her girlfriend.

"Puck is the one that made me think that." Rachel rolls her eyes. 'of course.' "He says that once a month girls bleed from their private parts and if you touch them you get the coots and die."

Quinn raises an eyebrow when she feels Rachel shaking uncontrollably and turns around to face the brunette, only to see that she is laughing.

"Oh my gosh" Rachel laughs. "That's so cute."

"It's not cute it's embarrassing," Quinn says with an angry face but was furiously blushing. "I thought Brittany was gonna give me the coots." Rachel laughs even harder.

"My Quarterback was gullible when she was little." Quinn folds her arms at Rachel's words. "I thought you had cooties too."

Quinn gives her a confused look.

"There was a rumor going around that you didn't have private parts like girls, and they said that if you get close enough then you'll catch what you have." Rachel's words trail off when she sees the slight hurt in Quinn's eyes, but then it quickly disappears as quickly as it came. "At first I thought it was true, but then you defended my honor and made me forget about the whole thing and made me realize that you're just as human as me, only sweeter."

Quinn's lips soon become a slight smile.

"And you proved that it's possible to eat four cheeseburgers stacked on top of each other." Quinn let out a hearty laugh.

"Now that was a good day." Rachel smiles and rolls her eyes.

"Did you find a shirt yet?" Rachel asked.

"No, I was trying to find one but then you interrupted me." Quinn playfully complains.

"Oh please like you don't enjoy my distractions." Rachel speaks as she moves Quinn out of the way and begins going through the closet. "Um… put this on." She hands Quinn a black v-neck t-shirt. "And… this" She hands Quinn a black and yellow plaid shirt.

"You know I stopped letting people dress me when I turned six." Quinn states but still pulls on the v-neck with a slight smirk.

Rachel scoffs.

"I stopped letting people dress me when I was four, I just had to be in control." Quinn raises an eyebrow at her girlfriend while pulling on the button down.

"Leave it unbuttoned." Rachel orders as she undoes the buttons that Quinn just buttoned.

"Why?"

"Because your abs poke through." Rachel smiles up at Quinn as she gently runs her manicured fingers over Quinn's stomach. "And you know how much I love your abs baby."

"I love your tits but you don't see me telling you to ditch the shirt and loose the bra." Quinn jokes with an innocent look.

Rachel laughs and goes back to Quinn's large walk in closet to where the shoes were to to pull out some shoes. She pulls out a pair of yellow Supra Skytop High Top sneakers, she could still smell the new shoe smell and they still had the price tag on them.

"Quinn, have you ever worn these?" Rachel asks as she walks out of the closet and over to her girlfriend who was putting in her many piercings. Quinn turns to Rachel while putting in her hoop lip ring.

"No" Rachel looks at her.

"Why not? Why did you buy them if you weren't gonna wear them?" Rachel watches as Quinn shrugs.

"It was one of those, I'll buy it cause it got the money purchases."

"You have a lot of these shoes in different colors and designs."

"I love those shoes they're oober comfortable," Quinn states. "The Yellow ones are the last pair that I've brought two years ago in Detroit, I just haven't worn an outfit that'll match the shoes."

"Did you really just say oober?" Rachel questions making Quinn break into fits of laughter while turning away from Rachel to put in the rest of her piercings.

Rachel goes back into the walk in closet and to the shoes. She took a moment to look at all of the shoes an noticed that it was all set up according by brand, from boots to high tops to low tops to flip flops. She looked at the clothes and saw that they were also set up according to brand, coats, jackets, hoodies, sweaters, sweater-vests, button downs, and football jerseys.

To Rachel it seemed odd the way that Quinn set up her clothing. She walks out of the closet and back into the bedroom where Quinn was now gelling her hair to give it that jagged look. Placing down the sneakers, Rachel looks at Quinn's dresser where all her jewelry, perfumes and colognes sat. Again they were set up according to brand. The Jewelry was set up according to type of jewelry, and according to the type of diamond and cut. Her necklaces were set according to length and texture, odd. Her fragrances set up by brand, from big to tall.

"Babe what are you doing?" Quinn asked as she looked at Rachel's reflection from the mirror.

"Just looking around your room." Rachel say while looking at Quinn's hats and belts. They were set up by color and by if they had a design or studded emblems on them or not.

"You look like you're shocked," Quinn pointed out. "You've seen my room before,"

"Well yeah but I haven't really 'looked' at you room." Rachel looked away from Quinn's well organized comic book selection that sat at her personal entertainment area. Set up according to genre, by paper back to hard back, by superhero. "I didn't notice how well organized your room is."

"Oh yeah" Quinn looked around. "It is pretty neat in here."

"_Neat is an understatement." _Rachel thought while looking around.

"You ready to get going?" Quinn asked as she sat down on the bed to pull on her sneakers.

Rachel sighs as she continues to think about Quinn's room and its neatness.

"Yeah I'm ready." She picks up her black juicy couture purse. Quinn grabs her keys and her purple one strapped book bag and walked out of the bedroom and down the hall towards. As Rachel followed Quinn she couldn't help but let her mind wander to whether or not Quinn was OCD or not.

* * *

"Hey did you hear about Fabray and Berry?"

"What about it?"

"Did you hear that they're dating?"

"That's a fucking lie Quinn can't be tied down."

"She was locking lips with that Berry girl."

"Maybe she was just congratulating her on her win."

Word about Quinn and Rachel's relationship spread like peanut butter on toasted bread. The discussion of their relationship over shinned the game that took place that previous night. Rachel walked down the hall with Santana and Brittany, the threesome received looks of envy, the looks were more so directed to Rachel seeing as how she was dating Quinn and everyone wanted to date Quinn.

The three girls heard the gossip but paid no attention to it, they knew it was best to let everyone make their light headed assumptions and not worry about it because they knew what's the truth and what's not; they knew that when the people of McKinley make assumptions it's impossible to tell them otherwise.

They came to Rachel's locker while Santana was telling them about a movie that was coming out, it was a horror movie which didn't shock Rachel nor did it shock Brittany. Santana was going on and on about the synopsis and explaining how it was a movie that she must see on opening night. Pretty soon Santana's words came to a halt which made Rachel look away from the inside of her locker and look at Santana.

"Hey guys." It was Jazmine, the new girl from San Francisco who started school last Thursday.

"Hey Jazz how was your weekend?" Brittany asked with a smile.

"It was nice, I went to yalls game yesterday, you guys looked amazing." Jazmine told with a radiant smile. "And Quinn did a great job, for a minute I thought that she wasn't gonna make it and the game was gonna go overtime."

"I'm sure all of McKinley though that was gonna happen." Rachel states.

"Did you know that ESPN got hold of the footage of the winning touchdown and it's in the running for touchdown of the season?" Jazmine's words made the threesomes eyes go wide.

"Seriously, how did you find that out?" Rachel asked.

"Oh I have my ways." Jazmine shrugs and turns to Santana whose eyes averted to the ground when Jazmine looked to her. "I don't believe we've met. Jazmine Tuiee pleased to meet you."

"Sss…sssantana Lopez" Rachel raised an eyebrow when the Latina stumbled over her words, something that only happened when she had to give a speech or present something in front f the student body.

"You're the girl that came late to Bio class." Jazmine realized.

"That's me." Santana speaks nervously to the shorter girl.

Jazmine giggles and lowers her eyes flirtatiously as she coos at Santana's shyness.

"You're cute." She says to Santana. "Do you think you could help me with a few things for Bio before we go to that class?"

"Sure" Santana mumbles. "I'll see you guys in Calculus." Santana promises and then turns to follow Jazmine.

"She must really like her." Rachel states. "Never have I ever seen Santana agree to help someone with science let alone school work."

"Wait, since when did we start playing Never have I ever?" Brittany asks confused.

"We… we're not sweetie I just." Rachel sighed, wondering how Quinn can deal with Brittany innocent confusion. "Hey can I ask you something?"

"Yeah sure."

"Does Quinn have OCD?" Rachel asks.

"Yeah, well that and ADHD but its not as bad as it was when she was little." Brittany informs.

"Oh, I always wondered why it seems like she's counting when she walks."

"People with OCD tend to do that for some reason" Brittany says as her mind begins to fall into deep thought. "How come you're asking me and not Quinn?"

"Well I was gonna but you're here and she's not."

"Where is she anyway?"

* * *

"Fuck off Finn I'm not dealing with you bullshit today!"

"How could you do this?" Finn shrieked. "First you take my position on the football team and now you take my girl."

"You guys have been broken up since god know how long, it was pretty obvious she wasn't gonna come running back your sorry ass! Now like I said, Fuck off I'm not dealing with your bullshit!"

Puck and Sam stood on either side of Quinn, not to protect her but to make sure that she doesn't attack the ex-Quarterback. The two had always been at each other's throats ever since Finn took a shot at her and called her a mutated freak, from then on everyone knew the two as arch enemies, two people who would soon have a major fall out in due time; and to the people of McKinley it looked as if Rachel and Quinn's relationship had been the ketchup on the burger.

"What could Rachel possibly get from you besides heartbreak?"

"What could Rachel possibly get from you besides a yeast infection? Have you showered?"

"Fuck you!"

"Nah I think I'll leave that for Rachel to do." Quinn spites back.

"You fatherless prick!" As soon as the words left Finn's mouth everyone froze and looked at Finn, wondering if whether or not he had a death wish; they then looked at Quinn to see what it was she was about to do.

"The fuck did you just say to me?" Quinn asked in a low menacing tone.

"You're fatherless Quinn, deal with it." Finn speaks, making people back away; some pulling out their cell phone because they know that a fight is about to take place.

"Q, don't do this." Puck grabs her by her arms when she goes to attack.

"If you ever speak to me like that again, I will kill you, and then I will mail your tongue to your parents." Quinn promises. She pushes Puck off of her and walks down the hall, pushing against the lockers and out of her way.

Word about what happened between Quinn and Finn spread quicker than the talk about Quinn and Rachel's relationship. Brittany, Rachel and Santana heard about what happened from Sam. None of them knew exactly what would happen because no one had ever dared to disrespect Q in that way. When Quinn marched into her second period which was Calculus, everyone moved out of her way nearly tripping over chairs to do so, they didn't want to give her reason exert her fury to them. But sadly there was one boy, a lacrosse player, who was sitting in her usual seat which was next to Brittany. Seeing this, Quinn continues to her seat, once she got close enough she smacked the back of the boy's head.

"Fuck outta my seat."

"I don't see your name on-" Before the boy could finish that sentence grabbed him by his hair and made him stand up before she shoved him on the floor, and pushing his books to the floor when she sat down.

"What's your problem?" The boy asked only to have Quinn slowly look to the boy who finally stood up.

"Walk away" She ordered in a warning tone. The boy tensed when he heard Quinn's voice and looked her in the eyes, he scrambled to pick up his things then moved far away from her; the rest of the students faking as if they hadn't seen anything.

"Quinn, are you okay?" Quinn's was twisted in anger but quickly softened when she saw the fear on her sister's face; it always scared when Quinn was upset.

"Yeah sis I'm fine." Quinn assured as Rachel and Santana walked into the room.

"Are you sure?" Brittany asked as Rachel and Santana sat down with them.

"Yeah I'll be fine."

"Promise?"

"Pinky promise." Quinn smiles as she loops pinky's with her sister, something the two had done since they were little.

"What happened between you and Finn?" Rachel asked as the teacher began speaking.

"Nothing really, he was just running his mouth too much that's all." Quinn states simply as she doodles in her notebook. "But enough about me, what's up with you and the new girl?" Quinn asks Santana who looks away and blushes furiously.

"Nothing really." Santana says silently.

"Oh please you were drooling over her like how Quinn drools over fried hot wings." Brittany says.

"Hey, Fried hot wings are the shit." Quinn defends with a smile. "But seriously what's up with you two?"

"She's different, I like different." Santana bashfully says making Quinn raise an eyebrow.

"Are you gonna ask her out?" Rachel asks while taking down the teacher's notes.

"No way, I can't do that it's too soon. I only just started even speaking to her." Santana says.

"All the more reason to ask her to hang out, get to know her." Quinn says.

"I- I can't." Santana looks away and begins playing with her nails.

"Why not?" Brittany asks.

"Well… we don't even know if she's gay, she does have a kid which means she had to have had sex with a dude." Santana says.

"Again, all the more reason to ask her to hang out and see what's up with her." Quinn argues.

"Where would I even find the time? Between school, Cheerios and my social life I don't have time to really ask her to hang out."

"That's your argument? Really?" Quinn raises both eyebrows. "I'm disappointed in you Tana, you usually have better arguments than this."

"Well we can't all be like you Q." Santana says bitterly.

"You're this suave person that can take rejection better than anyone I know, nothing ever gets to you and keeps you down for long; not all of us have that luxury."

"You honest to God think that I handle rejection well." Quinn's eyes narrow as Santana looks at her, thinking about what Quinn means before it hits her.

"Shit, Q I didn't mean-"

"Forget it." Quinn turns away from Santana and goes back to doodling. Santana felt horrible, she didn't mean to mention that, she knew that Quinn had rejection issues thanks to her pathetic father.

"Quinn I really didn't mean to say it like that." Santana says, continuing when she noticed that Quinn isn't going to cut her off this time. "I just… sometimes wish that I could be more like you; especially with things like this."

Quinn sighs and turns to Santana.

"Dude please, I'm not always this suave and calm, when I would get around Rachel I would be so nervous, I almost said my words backwards." Rachel chuckles knowing that's true. "But you can never succeed if you don't make mistakes."

"That's the corniest shit you've ever said." Santana shakes her head.

"Dude just ask her out, if you don't someone else will."

"But I don't know if-"

"She's gay, trust me she's gay." Quinn interrupts.

"I- I don't know If I can."

Quinn sighs. "Stud-a-nomics"

"Oh no." Brittany groans.

"What's Stud-a-nomics?" Rachel asks.

"That's when Quinn teaches you how to flirt with a girl and how to get her to go out on a date with you." Brittany says with an annoyed face.

"Yeah, yeah it's a- it's a fool proof formula. Its studly plus flirtation minus douche bag equals sexy time."

Santana, Brittany and Rachel burst into a fits of giggles from Quinn's words; the more funny part was that Quinn actually believed that it would work.

"I'm serious, all you need to do is follow my steps and you'll get Jazmine."

"An- and what exactly are those steps?" Santana laughs out.

"Hang out with, Jazmine, don't be put into friend zone, make your intentions clear, take her by the waist and say: We're gonna go out on a date and you're gonna like it. Last step, cuff yo' chick." Once again the three girls burst into fits of silent laughter, making sure that the teacher doesn't hear them.

"No matter how many times I hear that, it always cracks me up." Brittany smiles while giggling like crazy.

"Baby I can tell you right now that you didn't use that formula on me." Rachel said while trying to catch her breath, holding her stomach from all the laughter. "You were always shy around me, you were in the friend zone for almost a year, and god knows that you did not walk up to me and say, we're gonna go out on a date and you're gonna like it."

"Oh please, even if the steps didn't work my formula did so ha." The three girls erupted into another round of silent laughter as the words left Quinn's pouty lips.

"Oh baby you're so adorable to where this is forgivable." Brittany and Santana burst into laughter again.

"Whatever I got game and it got me you so I must be doing something right." Quinn states cockily, making Rachel moan as she slipped her arms around Quinn's muscular one.

"Yes you do baby." She cooed as she pressed her lips tenderly to Quinn's.

"As ridiculous as it sounds, Quinn does now how to talk to girls and get results." Brittany spoke to Santana. "It would hurt to learn how to not blush and stutter so much so that you can actually have a decent conversation."

"Yeah I guess it wouldn't hurt." Santana agrees.

"Sweet, so today after practice we can start."

**Thanks to those that are reading this and reviewing, again this is a fluff so don't really expect anything major, I have had this idea for a while and decided to do this out of boredom. I'll be back in school soon so I wont get to update like I want but I get my best ideas when I'm in class with a note book and day dreaming.**

**The whole Santana and Jazmine thing is just a side story but this is my way of introducing the next idea for a story I have. Yes Jazmine is my made up character, I didn't want to make Santana get with Brittany because that's something that is obviously expected to happen.  
**

**Any ideas let me know.  
**

**BlackWidow 10.27  
**


	5. Chapter 5

_Stereo Hearts_

3 days later

"Quinneth is there a reason why you're not paying any attention to wonderful language that is Spanish?" Everyone looked at Quinn who was sitting in the middle of the classroom next to Santana. They took notice to the fact that Quinn was playing on a Game Boy advance sp.

'Playing Pokémon no doubt.' Santana thought

"Ah sweet" Quinn smiles. She hears Santana clear her throat and looks up to see everyone's eyes fixated on her, including Mr. Schue. "I'm sorry what?" She asks with a gentle smile.

"I'm sorry, is there something more interesting than my lesson?" Mr. Schue asks.

"Dude, I can think of 80 things more interesting than your lesson." Quinn says while continuing to play her Game Boy.

"What's more interesting than my lesson?"

"Well girls, orgasms, tits, ass, pus-"

"Okay Fabray enough." Mr. Schue cuts her off before she can say that last word. The class, mainly boys, begin snickering at Quinn and Mr. Schue's bicker. They knew it was bound to happen seeing as how Quinn get kicked out of class at least three times a week.

"But I'm not finished; I have at least 75 more things that are way better than your lesson." Santana begin to chuckle.

"Enough Quinn, go to the principal's office."

"What did I do? All I did was answer your question."

"Just go." Mr. Schue pinches the bridge of his nose.

"Gosh I'll go" She picked up her book bag. "Not like this is a punishment." She states as she walks out of the classroom.

Quinn walks down the vacant hallway and finds herself in the library. She put down her book bag and sat down at a table in the back and began playing on her Game Boy once again. She was sitting in silence, enjoying the silence when she was sadly interrupted.

"Quinn, what are you doing in here?" She looked up to see Sam and Rachel standing in front of her holding a poster board, hot glue guns, scissors and other things.

"I got kicked outta class." She says and goes back to playing on her Game Boy. "What are you two doing?"

"Poetry project." Sam answers while holding up a copy of the best works of Langston Hughes.

"That guy did some good work." Quinn says referring to Langston Hughes.

"You like poetry?" Rachel asks as she and Sam place down their materials.

"One of my guilty pleasures." Quinn smiles. "Growing up I didn't have much friends so comic books were my thing, mainly because I illiterate but that doesn't matter."

"You were illiterate?" Rachel asks. "I didn't know that."

"It's not exactly the highlight of my life." Quinn cut off Game Boy. "When I was little I did not see the importance in reading, but when I heard my hot English teacher recite a poem by Langston Hughes, I realized that I had to learn to read."

"To impress your teacher?" Sam asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Well no, the guy was deep, I really liked what he would write about and I wanted to read some of the poems to Brittany."

"Aww" Rachel coos.

"That and Mrs. Sears was totally hot, she even gave me one on one tutoring." Quinn smiles smugly at the thought. "On the last day she brought Krispy Krèmes' cream filled donuts and a book with all of Langston Hughes' poems."

"Who knew Q was poetic?" Sam jokes. "What's your favorite poem by him?"

"Still Here: I been scared and battered.  
My hopes the wind done scattered.  
Snow has friz me,  
Sun has baked me,

Looks like between 'em they done  
Tried to make me

Stop laughin', stop lovin', stop livin'-  
But I don't care!  
I'm still here!"

Rachel and Sam listen as Quinn recites the poem from memory, amazed that she could remember the poem while Rachel and Sam can't seem to remember even one.

"Quinn that was beautiful" Rachel tells with a smile.

"Thanks, I would recite that poem every morning and every night." Quinn blushes. "So what do you have to do with this project?"

"Get some pictures, history behind his poem, biography" Sam listed.

"Sounds easy." Quinn states.

"Since you're a Langston Hughes guru, will you help us out with some facts?" Rachel asks using her puppy dog face.

"Well if you insist" Quinn jokes.

Judy Fabray would not consider herself to be noisy, nor would she consider herself to be s snooper; but when a moving van drives through her neighborhood and parks outside of a house across the street a few doors down from her house, she just can't resist. Judy Fabray was at home pulling out the contents she would need for dinner that night, she knew that Quinn and Brittany would be hungry seeing as how they will be coming home from a gruesome practice.

When she spotted a moving van park in front of a house in her neighbor hood she got on the phone and called Maribel, Santana's mother, and three way with Hiram.

"I see them; they're right across from my house." Mariel said as she looked out the window while on the phone with Judy and Hiram.

"Well can you see who it is?" Judy asked, attempting to see as much as she could from her kitchen window.

"It looks like a red head, she's wearing rainbow colored tights with a lime green knee high dress." Hiram let out a gagging sound as Maribel described what the red headed stranger was wearing.

"Ugh, some colors should not go together." Hiram states. He couldn't see the people moving in since he was in a completely different neighborhood. "Let me guess, she's tan as well and has highlights in her hair?"

"Uhh yeah that's right" Maribel confirmed after overlooking the girl.

"Oh god, another one of those fast hoes that fell deeply 'in love' with a man who is about to die in a few months." Judy told while still looking through the window although all she could see was the back of the parked moving van.

"Oh wait, someone's coming out of the house." Maribel speaks while watching as someone walks out of the house, sadly unable to see the face due to some movers that were blocking the view. "Motores de mierda!" Maribel curses in frustration.

"What who is it?" Hiram asked.

"No, some mover got in my way, Move!" Maribel shouted as if the mover could hear her. Soon the mover moved out of the way and gave a clear view of the person that came out of the house. She looked on and felt her eyes go wide when she realized who it was. "Russell?"

"Excuse me?" Judy questioned in a slightly annoyed tone at the mention of her ex husband.

"Judy, it's Russell; he's moving in."

Quinn plopped down on the grass in exhaustion after hours of football practice. Her legs felt as if they were going to fall from her body and run away because of the aggressive workout that the coach just put them through. Quinn grabbed hold of a plastic water bottle from the cooler and chugged down the icy liquid, then poured it over her heated body when she couldn't drink anymore. Quinn looked over to the cheerleader who looked just as tired as the football players, which was likely to happen since Sue was in a pissy mood that day.

"Okay guys, we won the first game in the tournament; but that doesn't mean get a hot head." The coach's voice grabbed Quinn's attention. "Now if you guys play like how you did last game, then we should have no problem winning the next game."

Quinn looked away from her coach to look at the cheerleaders who were being scolded by Sue, something about being a disgrace to Nation of Cheer. Quinn chuckled at Sue's words and how some of the girls took it upon themselves to roll their eyes and snicker at Sue once her back was turned.

"Okay guys get outta here." Coach tells the football team before she too walked off. Quinn lies on her back and covers her face to avoid the sun in her eyes.

"Tired?" Sam questions as he sits next to her in the grass and hands her an ice cold Gatorade.

"More like exhausted." Quinn states while accepting the cold refreshment. "I'm supposed to mow the lawn after this and move some furniture around in the livingroom, I'm gonna be done for by tonight."

"Fantastic Fabray makes an appearance ladies and gentleman." Puck jokes while coming over to sit with the trio. "You do too much shit Q."

"I know, people just rely on me a lot is all." She defends as she sits up while drinking her drink. She turned around when she heard Coach Sue scream at the cheerleaders who were actually laughing, then stormed off.

"That chick's crazy." Puck states while taking off his drenched shirt and dropping it into his lap.

"It's a wonder how she managed to stay employed." Sam says. "Hey Quinn, can I ask you something?"

"Yeah what's up?"

"Do you uh… do you mind if I take Brittany to see the dolphin show?" Quinn who was in the middle of drinking her drink stopped and slowly turned to face Sam.

"Are you asking my permission to date my sister?" Sam gulps but nods his head gently. Quinn raises her studded eyebrow; Puck's eyes go wide as he watches everything take place. "Sure I don't care, just treat her right."

"Thanks Q, I'm gonna go ask her now." Sam beams as he stands to his feet and walks over to Brittany who was speaking to some other air head cheerleaders.

"I didn't even know he liked Brittany, did you?" Quinn asks Puck.

"I didn't even know he liked girls." Puck admits making Quinn roll her eyes and stand to her feet.

"Fucking ass." Quinn walks off.

Quinn and Brittany made it home after dropping off Santana and Rachel, and getting Brittany an ice cream cone because she claimed that her stomach was on fire. When Quinn pulled the car into the driveway she saw her mom come right out of the house to meet them, something Judy never did.

Judy hugged Quinn tightly when she was close enough to her daughter. She was asking Quinn and Brittany about their day which was normal, but then she started to hover over Quinn. She kept asking what her plans were, if she wanted anything special for dinner; she even went as far as to ask if Quinn wanted to have fun time with Rachel.

"I'm telling you babe my mom's gone crazy." Quinn was able to get away from Judy long enough to take a shower and decided to phone Rachel.

"Maybe she just wants to be more involved in your life." Rachel tries.

"Nope, something's up, she's hiding something." Quinn pulls on a white v-neck. "That or she wants me to do something, but what could it be? I'm already going to mow the lawn and move the furniture."

Rachel giggles at her girlfriend, finding her paranoia amusing.

"_Sweetie relax, it's probably nothing."_ Rachel says. _"Hey did you hear about the new people in your neighborhood?"_

"No, mom hasn't mentioned anything about that." Quinn walks out of her room and downstairs to grab crème filled donut. "Maybe she wants to talk about that job she's been trying to hook me up with."

"_Quinn relax, you worry too much."_ Rachel sighs out in frustration, knowing that once Quinn gets an idea in her head it nearly impossible to change her mind. _"But she's right you should take that job."_

"I don't have time, between school, helping Brittany with dance and football; I don't get to do much." Quinn explains while taking a large bite outta the donut.

"_Babe you do way too much."_

"I know I know." Quinn sighs and rolls her eyes. The door bell rings, gathering Quinn's attention. "Rach I'll call you back, someone's at the door."

"_Okay I'll talk to you later, try and relax."_ Rachel orders.

"Yes dear." Quinn jokes as she hangs up the phone while heading to the door. She extends her hand and grips the knob, then feels all of her blood go cold when she sees who it is.

"Hello Quinneth." There stood Russell Fabray, his face had almost no emotion. Quinn's however held a scared facial expression.

Quinn didn't speak, what could she say? She hasn't seen this man in over 12 years, and yet here he stood; on her doorstep without an explanation, without so much as an apology. What could she say?

"Quinn honey who's at the door?" Judy walked downstairs and over to her daughter, feeling slight anger build up in her from the sight of her ex husband.

"What are you doing here?" Judy questions, placing a hand on Quinn's shoulder.

Russell was silent, looking at the two and feeling anything but safe and welcome. Quinn looked scared and confused, Russell felt his chest ache when he noticed that Quinn looked like that scared little kid that he saw when he tried to cut off her penis. Russell didn't know it but Quinn felt like that scared little girl again, she felt like at minute Russell was going to attack at any moment. Judy looked at the two, watching as Russell stared down Quinn and didn't not like the look in her ex-husband's eyes.

"I'm here to speak with Quinn." Russell speaks causing Quinn to shiver from the sound of his voice.

"About what?" Judy questions, not backing down from Russell's hardening attitude.

"Nothing that concerns you." Russell tells in a harsh voice.

"If I can't be around while you're talking to my kid, then you have nothing to say to her." Judy states making Russell sigh and roll his eyes.

"Quinn listen, I know I wasn't there for you when you needed me." Russell begins. "But I need your help, it's very important. Quinn I'm dying, I need a kidney transplant and you might be the only person whose a match."

Quinn raised an eyebrow at Russell's words, she didn't know what to say or do.

"What game are you playing at Russell?" Judy questions the man.

"I'm not playing at anything I'm serious." He reaches into his back pocket and hands Judy a card. "This is the name of my doctor here in Lima, give him a call he's expecting you."

Quinn turns away and walks into the house, leaving her parents at the door. Judy sighs and looks back at Russell with cold eyes.

"Good bye Russell." Judy says as she shut the door in Russell's face.

**Hey fans, I know it's been a while Since i've udated mainly because I wasn't inspired. Since i'm in a creative Writing class in school I can use that time to write up ideas. **

**I have an idea for pretty Little liars where Spencer is G!P, wether or not I post it is What i'm thinking about.**

**Message me if you got any ideas or questions. **

**BlackWidow10.27 **


	6. Chapter 6

_Stereo Hearts_

Judy sat in her office at work twiddling the card she got from Russell, debating on whether or not she should call the number; or just throw it away.

'_1-272-885-2697 EXT. 384' _she re-read. "Dr. Antwan."

Judy held the car in her hand, debating on what to do. She wanted to call to see what was going and if what Russell said had any truth. But sadly part of her felt that if she did then she would be going behind Quinn's back, something she never wishes to do to her daughter. Another part of her was scared, what if its real and her ex-husband, the man she still loves, is still dying? What if Quinn decides to get tested and she's a match? What if Quinn decides to go through with the operation? What if Russell dies? She can see herself living without Russell seeing as how she's done it for 12 years, but could she see herself living in this world knowing her first husband was no more?

Judy was strong she could last without Russell. But Quinn, her flesh and blood, the bliss in her life, her bundle of joy she could not live without. One thing she can't live with is the assumption that Russell is lying but it turns out he's telling the truth. One thing Judy Fabray refused to live with is guilt.

She took the business card and picked it up, dialing the numbers with no hesitation. She listened to the dial tone, the sound getting louder and longer with each passing moment.

"Thank you for calling St. Joseph's Candler how may I help you?"

* * *

Quinn lay on her back breathing hard after her long yet satisfying round of playing in the sheets with Rachel. Quinn smiles smugly as she watches Rachel breathe hard, and at the beads of sweat that dripped from her girlfriend's forehead. Rachel was still on top of Quinn, a position she admitted was her favorite. Quinn watched as Rachel pulled herself from Quinn's now soft member, and laid onto the bed next to her.

"Damn that was amazing." Rachel moaned as she moved to lay her head between Quinn's neck and shoulder.

"What can I say? I'm that damn good." Quinn smile smugly while wrapping her arms around Rachel's waist and began nibbling at the brunette's smooth neck.

"Cocky ass." Rachel giggles.

"Admit it, my cockiness turns you on." Quinn speaks huskily.

"Like hell" Rachel jokes.

"Oh really?" Quinn said with a raised studded eyebrow.

Rachel giggles as Quinn gets on top of her and begins kissing and biting at her neck.

"Quinn, stop it!" Rachel giggled. Quinn continued her tender attack on Rachel's neck. "Hey"

Quinn continues nipping at her lover's neck, gently licking the salty skin.

"But you taste, **so** fucking good." Quinn states in a sly lazy tone.

Rachel giggles and wraps her legs around Quinn's waist. Rachel used both of her hands to pull the Quarterback in for a tender kiss, running her thumb over Quinn's cheek when she felt the blonde's tongue slowly enter her mouth. With her eyes still closed, Rachel pulls away from the kiss while Quinn begins to nip at her neck.

"We're supposed to be studying." Rachel reminds.

"We did" Quinn speaks while attacking the top of the cheerleaders round breast. "We studied calculus and now we're studying Anatomy."

Rachel's breathing hitched when Quinn gripped her leg that was wrapped around her waist, squeezing her firm yet juicy thigh.

"Babe c'mon, we need to- study something." Rachel moaned gently.

"We've been studying for hours" Quinn husked out. "Your dad's are working late, let's stop for the day and have some type of fun."

Quinn looked deeply into Rachel's eyes, allowing Rachel to see the desire that dripped from her eyes. She could see something else in Quinn's eyes, a slight flicker of pain and confusion that drifted away just as quick as it came. Next thing she knew Quinn's member was pushed fully inside of her.

"Ah" Rachel moaned out, feeling her self wrap completely around Quinn's member, the feeling turning her on with each passing moment.

"Fuck Rach" Quinn moaned gently as she rested her forehead on Rachel's chest. Quinn was almost frightened for she had never been this deep inside of Rachel, and Rachel's slick walls had never sucked her in so deliciously before; but then again that only just started having sex.

"Baby, you're so deep." Rachel managed to get out while digging her nails into Quinn's shoulders, then moving them against Quinn's back as Quinn thrusts into her with a great amount of force. "Quinn" Rachel spreads her legs wider to allow Quinn more access.

* * *

"Quinn we need to talk." It was a little after nine pm when Quinn finally made her way home. She spent the whole day with Rachel in attempt to avoid her mom and the discussion that she knew was waiting for her at home.

As soon as Quinn walked through the door she was summoned into the kitchen by Judy. Taking a deep breath and straightening her shirt, Quinn walked into the kitchen where she saw her mother standing at the counter with a bag of Burger King.

"What's up? Where's Brittany?" Quinn questions while moving further into the kitchen.

"She's showering, should be down soon and until then we need to talk." Judy speaks while pulling out a Whopper and taking it out of its wrapper to place it on the plate in front of her.

"What do we need to talk about?" Quinn asks while watching her mom pour fries onto the plate as well. Quinn felt her mouth water at the sight of the burgers and fries.

"Sit" Judy orders in her motherly voice reserved just for her kids.

Taking a breath, Quinn pulls out the chair at the head of the table, the seat that became hers as soon as Russell 'gave it up'. She watched as her mom grabbed a Dr. Pepper from the fridge, opened it and then placed it in front of Quinn. She watched as her mom moved back the Burger King bag and pulled out some more burgers, one for Brittany and one for herself.

"Mom what's going on?" Quinn finally questions. "You almost never give us fast food for dinner."

Judy sighed painfully before looking Quinn in the eyes.

"I called the hospital today." Quinn felt her heart constrict from just that bit of information.

"Why would you do that?" She asked Judy. "Why wouldn't you talk to me first?"

"Quinn he's dying." Judy's words silence Quinn. "Russell has Lupus Nephritis that's causing his kidney to fail. The doctors say he may live a few more months but he needs a kidney."

"What does that have to do with me?" Quinn bitterly questions, slightly frightening Judy for a split second; she had never seen her daughter in this manner.

"T- The doctors want you to come and get tested as soon as possible to see if you're a match."

"Hell no" Quinn immediately states.

"Quinn you won't even get tested?"

"Mom that man abandoned me and disowned me because I have a dick!" Judy slightly jumps when Quinn jolts to her feet and raises her voice. "That man doesn't give a shit about me, he forgets about me and then remembers me when his life is at stake? He doesn't come over to say hey Quinn, how you doin' Quinn? No! That fucking piece of shit comes back into my life and does what? Asks for my fucking kidney!"

Judy just listened to her daughter speak. She could see much of Russell in Quinn, especially when she was angry. She watched as Quinn's nostrils flared with fire and her the vein in her neck pop out.

"That man does not give a damn about me. So why the fuck should I give a damn about him?"

With those words Quinn picks up her plate of food and soda before walking from the kitchen and up the stairs. Judy nearly jumps at the sound of Quinn's bedroom door slamming shut. Judy sighed deeply, she knew this would be an excruciating subject for Quinn to talk about, especially since she never got the closure that she needed.

"Mom what's wrong with Quinn?" Brittany's words pull Judy out of her head and back into reality.

Judy sighs.

"Sit Down Brittany." Judy says in her motherly voice, feeling that she might as well tell Brittany as well.

"What's going on?"

"Quinn's father's back in town, and he wants Quinn's surgery." Brittany raised an eyebrow.

"Russell's in town?" Brittany had never met Russell, but she had heard the stories and knew that the subject was to never be mentioned around Quinn.

"Yeah baby he is." Judy states. "This really isn't sitting well with Quinn."

"Obviously." Brittany says while running her hand through her blond locks. "I hope she's okay."

* * *

**Hey guys I know that I haven't been updating mainly because I haven't been motivated much that and I don't much know what to do next. Any ideas I really encourage you to tell them to me.**

**And to those who may not like the story this is for you: If you do not like it then there is a simple solution, ready here it goes. Stop reading my story. Plain and simple, if you don't like the story then don't bother writing a review saying you don't like it, just don't read it.**

**Any ideas let me know please.**

**BlackWidow10.27**


	7. Chapter 7

12 Years Ago

_Quinn was in her room playing with her many GI-Joe dolls and very few Barbie dolls, she was making the GI-Joe dolls take the Barbies out on dates. Occasionally she made the GI-Joe dolls lay on top each other, she didn't know what it was but she caught Russell doing that to Judy, and from the sounds that Her mommy and Daddy made, it was a good thing._

"_I want you to go get some milk and then I'll lay on you again" Quinn made the GI-Joe say in a not so manish voice._

"_Okay, I'll go to the stuper market." Quinn made the Barbie say in an over exaggerated female voice. Quinn made the Barbie walk from the Barbie Mansion and over to her remote control car, the one as big as Noah's, as she called it. She begged and begged Judy to buy her a remote control car, and finally after being good in school and cleaning her room, Judy decided to get it for Quinn only the car was not only bigger Noah's but the doors also opened. It was a yellow Camaro just like from Transformers her favorite cartoon. Quinn loved that car; she took care of that car as if it were real. _

_After getting the Barbie, who she named Danielle after her babysitter, she grabbed the controller and began moving the car around the room, chasing behind the car. Russell stood at the bedroom door watching Quinn run after the car, she looked a lot like a younger version of Judy the way she ran around. He watched her run after the car, making driving noises and screeching brake sounds each time she made the car turn. While standing there he wondered, how can Judy condone this? Why not just chop it off and never tell Quinn about it? And then a light bulb went off in his head._

"_Cut it off." Russell mumbled. He would simply cut it off and all of his problems will be solved. Of course there will be consequence but it would be worth it._

_Quinn looked up at the sound of her daddy's voice, her face lit up when she saw that it was indeed who she thought it was._

"_Daddy" She squealed in happiness while running over to Russell and hugging his legs. Russell looked down at Quinn who looked back up at him with a lopsided open mouthed toothy grin. Russell felt his heart soar at the sight of his child, yet he wouldn't dare call he his daughter due to what he called the devil's work. _

_For a split second he actually decided against doing the deed that popped into his head. 'No, it must be done.' He convinced himself. Quinn clutched her GI-Joe doll in her hands while looking up at her father with wide eyes shining brightly up at him. Russell winced at the feel of Quinn hugging his legs, it felt as if Quinn had them in a vice script and would never let them go._

"_Hey buddy you want a snack?" Russell questions using his fatherly voice that he had developed over the years. He knew Quinn was only five but he felt that if he didn't show that she could trust him, then she would run away from him, and this deed needed to be done._

"_Yes sir." Quinn made sure to say sir, a lesion Judy taught to her as soon as she said her first word which was doggie when she saw a dog at the pet store. Russell leaned down and took Quinn into his arms, his chest begging to throb when Quinn wrapped her arms around Russell's neck, and pressed a kiss to his cheek._

_He carries Quinn downstairs and into the kitchen._

"_Okay let's see what mom left for us." Russell places Quinn down and goes to the refrigerator while Quinn went back to playing with her favorite toy. "We got apples, you want one?"_

"_Can we cut them up?" Quinn questions with a hoping look. "Like mommy does?"_

"_We can do whatever you want bud." Russell smiles while pulling out a knife to cut the apple but he froze Just as he was about to slice into the juicy yet crunchy red goodness. He wasn't sure what to do or what took over him; instead of slicing into the apple he looked at Quinn who was still playing with her toy oblivious to what was going on._

_Russell turned back to the apple, everything in his head screaming at him to cut the apple._

'_Cut the apple, cut the apple, cut the apple, cut the penis!' Russell shook at voice in his head but he turned around to face Quinn and grabbed her violently by the arm._

"_Daddy!" Quinn shouted at the sudden intrusion. She looked into her father's eyes to see such hatred, such anger and disappointment seeping from them._

"_You sicken me!" He shouted and threw her to the ground, knocking over a chair. _

"_Daddy stop you're scaring me!" Quinn cries as she begins to back away from him while still on the floor, her action figure locked in her small hands finding some source of comfort in the doll._

"_You're no daughter! You sicken me you atrocity!" Russell begins swinging the knife at Quinn, veins popping out from his neck, his forehead turning a dark shade of red. Quinn backs away quickly and get up to her feet before running away from him. "Get back here, I'll heal you of that abomination!" Russell takes off after Quinn._

_Quinn runs upstairs and into her room, hiding under her bed, hugging her toy being certain to not make a sound. Russell gets upstairs and in Quinn's room. _

"_Buddy, come on buddy I'm just playing with you." Russell speaks, trying to sound sincere. He walks into Quinn's bathroom and pushes back the shower curtain. Quinn gets up from under the bed and runs out the room locking the door behind her. Russell runs out of the bathroom and to the locked door._

"_Quinn! Open this fucking door!" Quinn run's down the stairs and through the living room, running towards the front door just as it opened and hit Quinn; knocking her onto the ground._

"_Oh my god Quinn are you okay?" Judy questions as she drops her things and leaps into mother mode; taking her baby into her arms and inspecting her bruised head. "What have I told you about running in the house?"_

"_D- daddy was trying to hurt me." Quinn lets out, her voice drowning in tears._

"_What?" Judy questioned not fully understanding. _

"_Quinn where the fuck are you?!" Russell shouts while rushing downstairs, knife in hand. Quinn got behind her mother as soon as she heard her father's voice. Judy stood up when she heard Russell's tone of voice. "Quinn!" Russell makes it all the way down stairs and freezes once he sees Judy standing there with her cellphone in hand._

Russell awoke from his day dream and looked around at his surroundings. He was at McKinley High school watching Quinn eat with her friends outside. She looked so grown up, so mature and independent. She smiled at something Puck said and eventually let out a full laugh.

"She looks so happy." Russell mumbles as his mind flashes back to that moment when he scared Quinn to death, his heart crumbled and tears began to form in his old brown eyes.

"Hey Quinn." Russell looked back over to Quinn to see Hiram and Leroy's kid walk over to Quinn. Russell couldn't help but noticed that Quinn's mood lit up even though she was laughing with her friends. He watched as Rachel leaned down and pressed her lips to Quinn making Russell freeze and twist his face up in disgust.

"First she's born with a penis, now she's gay." Russell shakes his head in repulsion and horrified at the sight of Quinn pressing her lips to Rachel's with pride and happiness. "Unbelievable." Russell growls as he turns on his heel and gets into his overly expensive car then drives away.

Quinn turns her head to look at where Russell was just at, but all she saw was the parking lot and the fences. No one was standing there yet she felt as if someone was staring at her, burning scorching hot holes into her back.

"Babe what's up? What are you looking at?" Rachel questions when she notices Quinn looking at something that was not there.

"I uh- I thought… never mind." Quinn shrugs off. "How's my number one girl?" Quinn questions while turning back to Rachel who sat on her lap.

"Well I got detention." Quinn raised an eyebrow at Rachel who spoke nonchalantly, as it were nothing big.

"For what?" Quinn questioned with an amused look on her face.

"I allegedly called this girl a fat ass monkey, and then asked her if she wanted a banana." Rachel's shrugs.

"Why would you do that?" Quinn inquired.

"Allegedly"

"Rach" Quinn warns making the brown haired girl sigh.

"She wouldn't stop talking," Rachel partly tells Quinn the truth. The girl would not stop talking, more so she would not stop talking about Quinn and how she could do so much better than Rachel. The girl went on to say that she deserved Quinn and that they would be the golden couple. Rachel told the girl to shut up but she kept talking. It was a well-known fact that Rachel can be very territorial with her things, and when it came to Quinn she'd claw your eyes out.

"Yeah the video is all over Facebook and has twenty thousand views." Quinn says while looking at the video of Rachel going into a screaming fit with the other blond head headed girl. Rachel blushes bashfully and tucks her head into Quinn's neck.

"Relax babe." Quinn chuckles.

Quinn and her boys finished having their pre practice snack, so Quinn decided to walk with Rachel to her locker before she headed to practice and Rachel to detention. Quinn had grown rather quiet as the two walked down the hall hand in hand. Rachel was talking about wanting to do something later that night after detention, but Quinn could only hear her voice rather than the words Rachel was speaking. Rachel couldn't help but notice that Quinn was relatively distant from the world around her; this just concerned Rachel.

"Are you sure you're okay?" Rachel questions while opening her locker and unloading her books.

"Uh yeah." Quinn says unconvincingly. Rachel raises an eyebrow at the blond who let out a sigh and relented. "No. I uh, I actually have something to tell you." Quinn leans her shoulder against a locker while facing Rachel.

"What's going on?" Rachel questions while shitting her locker and adjusting her purse before mimicking Quinn's movements and leaning against a locker while facing Quinn.

Quinn lets out a breath and takes Rachel's hand into hers and begins playing with her fingers. Rachel could tell that something was eating at Quinn by the way she hesitated and toyed with her hands in attempt to find comfort.

"A few days ago-"

"Rach I need your help it's urgent." Kurt's voice interrupts Quinn's.

"Wha-"

"Urgent Rachel Urgent." Kurt pleads while tugging at Rachel's arm.

"Wait we were-" Rachel begins.

"It's okay I'll tell you later." Quinn uses this as an excuse to prolong telling Rachel, she desperately did not what to talk about what it is that she needed to talk about but she knew that soon she would.

"Are you sure?" Rachel questions, slightly hoping Quinn would say no so that she could have some alone time with her girlfriend; she loved Kurt but he would always pop up at the most ungodly moments.

"Rach its fine I'll see you when you get of detention." Quinn assures before gently pressing her lips to Rachel's pouting ones. When Quinn went to pull away Rachel placed her arms around Quinn's neck to keep her from pulling away completely.

"Whatever it is I'm sure you'll be fine." Rachel speaks calmly. "And I promise we'll talk about this later." Quinn bites her lip before nodding her head. Rachel smiles brightly and presses her lips tenderly to Quinn's almost certain that she got lip gloss smeared onto Quinn's lips. _'That should keep people away.' _

"Rach" Kurt whines unattractively.

"Go help your friend." Quinn tells.

"Okay, bye babe." Rachel shoots her an apologetic look at Quinn while allowing Kurt to pull her away.

Quinn watches Rachel be pulled away by Kurt, watching as Rachel began to scold Kurt for interrupting their alone time. Quinn chuckles and bites her lip at the sight of Rachel's ass in her short Jean skirt, insinuating that she an alternative motive for wearing the skirt.

"Damn." Quinn mutters before turning the other way and walking.

"What was so urgent that you couldn't wait?" Rachel questions as Kurt drags her down the hall to another hall of lockers.

"What was so urgent that you couldn't help me?" Kurt counters.

"Have you kissed Quinn lately? Her lips are incredible and magical." Rachel gushed.

"So making out with your Fabulous Fabray was more urgent?"

"That and I was hoping for a quickie." Rachel reveals.

"Ew what?" Kurt cringes. "You and Quinn already had sex? You two have been dating for a few weeks."

"Well yeah but we're not virgins, we've known each other almost all our lives and I just have this trust for her." Rachel tells.

"Aww." Kurt coos.

"That and it's something I've wanted to since I hit puberty."

"And you lost me." Kurt rolls his eyes making Rachel giggle and place her hand on his forearm.

"So why are we in a deserted hallway?"

A blond boy comes down the hallway and stops at a locker, making Kurt smile and grow excited as he watched the boy go about his business.

"Him." Kurt points to the boy. Rachel's jaw plummets as she and Kurt continue to peer around the corner.

"He's gorgeous." The boy wore baggy cargo pants, gray adiddas high-tops; a gray letterman's jacket with white sleeves and collar. "Who is he?"

"RJ, he's new and starts tomorrow. He came today to get his locker, text books and schedule." Kurt speaks without missing a beat.

"How do you know this?"

"Oh sweetie, when you know the right people then you know everything. Did you know that Puck wears two pairs of boxers to make his junk seem bigger?"

"Moving on," Rachel changes the subject and shifts it back to RJ. "Is he gay?"

"That is what I need you to find out."

"Yeah sure I'll get right on that. I'll walk up to him and ask if he's straight. "Rachel jokes with rather transparent humor. "If I do that then he'll think that I'm hitting on him and I don't want Quinn to hurt him."

"Oh honey please, the entire student body knows that you're the aggressive one." Kurt reminds the cheerleader. "Hell you almost killed that girl for saying that she deserved Quinn."

"Look we're not talking about me, we're talking about you and this RJ fellow." Rachel nearly shouts making RJ look up at the sound of his name.

"Jeez." Kurt and Rachel hide around the corner just as RJ looks their way. He looks away and back to his locker once his curiosity was sated.

"He looks like Quinn in the face." Rachel points out while peaking around the corner. Kurt scoffs gently before he also peaked around the corner to look at the oblivious RJ.

"Not really." Kurt states.

"His hair is shorter and darker." Rachel continues. "His lips are pink and pouty like Quinn's."

"Okay enough." Kurt pulls Rachel by the arm and down the hall.

"Kurt!"

'_The big, big bang_

_The reason I'm alive,_

_When all the stars collide,_

_In this universe inside._

_The big, big bang!'_

Quinn sped down the road in her car singing along to possibly her favorite song. She stopped abruptly at an intersection just as another car shot out from the right.

"Mother Fucker!" Quinn shouts honking her horn at the passing car.

'Excuse me boss, you have a text message.' Quinn's phone spoke letting her know that her know that she has a text. Quinn takes the phone into her hands and opens the message.

**Sender: Rach**

**Received: 5:24pm**

'**Hey babe im just getting out of detention c u soon' **

Quinn smiles while reading the text and begins driving, speeding home so she can shower and was away football practice before Rachel got there.

When Quinn pulled up to the Fabray house hold, or the lair as she calls it, she saw a white Jaguar parked in front of her mailbox.

"What the fuck?" The windows were tinted a heavy black color and prevented Quinn from looking inside. "Oh hell no." After parking her car, Quinn opens the glove compartment and pulls out her pistol BB gun and puts it in the back of her track pants before climbing out of the car.

Upon seeing Quinn get out of the car, the mystery driver gets out of their car too.

"Hey you." The person shouts, throwing Quinn on edge, making her pull out her BB gun and point it at the intruder. "Whoa, whoa chill!"

"Kind of hard when an unknown car is parked in front of my house." Quinn barks.

"I know I'm sorry but no one was here so I waited." The person speaks with their hands up, not knowing that it was a BB gun.

"For who?"

"Quinn, I'm looking for Quinn do you know her?" He stammers out.

"Maybe, why?"

"I'm her brother." Quinn raises an eyebrow.

""That's absurd." Quinn spits. "I only have one sibling and she's a she."

"I know it's hard to believe but I'm your kid brother." The boy spoke. "My name is RJ, Russell Junior."

Quinn panicked, not sure what to do or what just happened, so instead she pulled the trigger on her BB gun and shot him in the shoulder.

"Ah!" RJ falls to the ground, clutching his shoulder and crying out in pain.

"Relax, it's just a BB gun." Quinn says with no emotion.

"Wait." RJ speaks as Quinn grabs her duffle bag and heads to her house.

"Go home."

"But-"

"Later" She promises while stepping into her home and slamming the door.

* * *

"She shot you?" Russell's face was turning a dark purple with each passing moment, he was beginning to resemble a ripe pimple ready for the popping, and if RJ's shoulder did not hurt then he sure would laugh.

"Pops chill." RJ tells while wrapping his arm in a wrap with disinfectant.

"She shoots you in the arm and you tell me to 'chill'?" Russell questions. "What were you even doing over there?"

"I'm sorry did you expect me not to learn more about the sister I never knew about?" RJ raises an eyebrow at the man. "She's my sister and you abandoned her,"

"Please you wouldn't understand." Russell shrugs off while turning to walk away.

"What I can't understand is how my father, the man who has never seem to do any wrong would just up and abandon his child." RJ nearly shouts.

"Son you wouldn't understand."

"Understand what?"

"She was born with a penis RJ, that's not normal and it sure as hell isn't godly!" Russell shouts loosing his patience.

"So you abandon her?! What the fuck dad?!"

"Watch your language, I'm still your father." RJ rolls his eyes before folding his arms.

"I'm starting to question that, the man I know wouldn't do that."

"Please" Russell turns to walk away.

"Dad I'm Gay." Russell stops dead in his tracks. "I guess knowing that you probably want to run out now huh?" Russell slowly turns around to face his son, trying to decide on whether or not he's telling the truth.

"No you're not."

"Remember Devan? The boy that always spent the night?" RJ questions. "He was my boyfriend,"

Russell looks to RJ with a look that said, 'are you serious?' Russell was now certain that RJ was telling the truth, but come on his son couldn't be gay; he had raised him right he couldn't be gay.

"Just thought you should know." RJ speaks before turning to walk upstairs.

* * *

"Hey Quinn what do you wanna do today?" Rachel questions while sitting at Quinn's desk on the laptop.

Quinn had just finished her shower and was in the process of drying her hair, getting dressed and trying to decide on whether or not to tell Rachel at this moment. She continued to dray her blond locks until they were dry enough; she put away the towel and pulled on her v-neck over her bra, then her dark blue jeans over her Snoopy boxers.

"Um… I don't know, you pick." Quinn answers Rachel's question.

"We could go see a movie or go to Breadsticks." Rachel continued. "We haven't been on a proper date yet, and I really don't think going to a banquet is seen as a date." Rachel chuckles gently. Quinn sits on the bed while pulling on her socks and making up her mind to tell Rachel about her father's return.

"Rach I gotta tell you something." Quinn says in a small voice.

"If we go to a movie we're not watching horror." Rachel continues, not hearing Quinn's small voice.

"Rachel." Quinn speaks a little louder, this time gaining Rachel's attention.

"Yeah babe?" Rachel turns to face Quinn who sat at the foot of her bed with her hands in her hands, one hand rubbing the back of her neck. "Quinn what's wrong?"

"Well, I found out why my mom was acting strange." Quinn begins. "My dad moved back to town."

Rachel's eyes went wide, she couldn't remember the last time she had seen Russell Fabray; nor could she recall the last time he had seen Quinn.

"Are you okay? Did you see him?" Rachel rushed the words out unintentionally.

"He came by the house a while ago, he said he's…" Quinn hesitated.

"What is it?" Rachel whispered. Quinn was silent for a split second, gathering her thoughts.

"He says he's dying and need my kidney."

"Oh Quinn." Rachel places a hand on her chest before moving from the desk to the bed, sitting next to her girlfriend and placing her hand on her shoulder.

"I don't know what to do Rach." Quinn's voice was vulnerable and it hurt Rachel when she heard it in her voice.

"Do you know if he's lying?"

"My mom called the hospital and talked to the doctor, they want me to come in and get tested as soon as possible." Quinn spoke.

"But what do **you** want?" Rachel questions. Quinn doesn't answer for a while.

"I just wanna sit here." Quinn began. "I just wanna sit here with you."

"Whatever you want baby." Rachel coos while running her fingers through Quinn's choppy locks, leaning over to place a kiss on her forehead. "Whatever you want."

* * *

**Sorry it's late, I've been busy with high school life or more so partying but I did not forget about my fans and I hope you forgive me for the wait. I am writing the next chapter and I might write at least two chapters before posting. Any ideas or positive input let me know.**

**BlackWidow10.27 **


	8. NOT AN UPDATE

I'm sorry that this is not an update. I'm not sure what to do, I need some ideas and inspiration. I created a poll so please go and check it out so that I will have some idea of what to do and how to continue. Or you can just simply message me with ideas.


End file.
